One In A Million
by JimmyRocket
Summary: To the world, Bradly Cot was a kid who went syco. But really...he had a secret that no one else knew of. Somehow...someone was sent to him right in his time of need. Chapter one remade, chapter 14 complete with an A/N. Check it out, review if you'd like.
1. The Answer

A/N; This story is one I just was brain storming for a while. It's not going to be all that long, at least I don't think it will be. But I hope it is a good story. and I'd like to thank Dr. ET for the idea of it, and I had received more, but I'm not exactly sure from where. So this is me, with spare time. Let's bring it to a...slow...windy winter's night, on a highway, empty of many cars. and in a pickup there was a man in his late twenties, and his son...

* * *

The day was nothing but the worst for Bradly. He was stressed far beyond the repair his father offered him. There were only a few things on his mind, the things that always bugged him...was that he never accomplished ANY of his goals. Brad was only 9 years of age, blond clean cut hair, brown eyes, and a sad frown outlined his mouth. He never felt so glum.

His father's words echoed in his head; "You can't win em all, son. I'm sorry. But if you let this one go, your future will be better off...trust me..."

Those words never seemed to go away, Bradly just wanted to be left alone in his room that night, only weeping over the situation that took place, just hours before.

It's not easy to be rejected, and not for something like this. It was Brad's dream to become an actor one way or another, and he was here in Fornando Las Angeles, just awaiting the confirmation of his dream. But it never came...and it was odd that it hadn't.

Earlier that day he was actually in an audition for a voiced character for another Disney film. He tried out for a main lead, and wanted the part so bad, he asked the man who was auditioning over and over if he can try again. So reluctantly the man let him, but knew that he wasn't right for the part. He needed more emotion in his voice...something that was lacking and needed an adjustment. But when Brad found that out, he took off the earphones and threw them angrily to the ground. And of course...that wasn't good.

The rest of the day went berserk, making Brad more upset, about having to fix the headphones. His dad wasn't please by his boy's attitude. When his mother heard the news she sent him to his room, just where he wonted to be, ironically.

At this time though, he felt alone, unaccomplished, and almost not so angry. He was now just confused. It was clear he was upset, and blamed himself for his parents having to pay for an expensive item such as the earphones. But there was more...he just couldn't think. He had never planned on actually losing this entire opportunity. It didn't occur to him that he would, because he was sure he would get it. He never thought as far as to what he would do if he never did get the part.

All his life ever since he heard about the possible career, he wanted to be a voice actor for Hollywood, his dream palace ruled by Walt Disney, Columbia Pictures, Pixar, and more! But he was never able to succeed. Of course...the reasons didn't make seance to a nine year old like him.

He never wanted to give up. But it felt so much easier today than ever before.

* * *

"Wyatt." Brad said into the phone, calling a boy in his class. Wyatt was a stud-muffin in that fourth grade, and at the time, Bradly was wanting his advice on things. He just couldn't turn anywhere else.

"Hey Brad." The other end picked up. "What's up?"

"I don't know." He than rolled his eyes at himself. Of _course _he knew. Could he not just tell this guy about it?

"Ha ha," Wyatt laughed. "Well, if you don't know, than let's just talk."

Brad felt embarrassed. "Sorry, I just sort of had a bad day, kind of..."

There was a pause. "What? So was it really sort of a kind of good day too?"

Brad sighed. "Okay. Have you ever had your dream crushed by someone who would just take it all and throw it away like some old piece of garbage?"

Wyatt laughed. "Nope."

"Oh."

There was a pause. Brad felt defeated. As if his one and only chance

"Why?" He asked.

"Oh...nothing really." Brad said. "See ya."

"Okay, you too. See ya."

The line clicked.

A place Brad felt calm was outside, although he was shivering from the cold. But the sight he beheld above was only so rewarding, he wanted to lay on the white ground.

After minutes of pondering, Brad saw many beautiful clusters of stars, distant galaxies, and in his imagination, borialises. The sight was so relaxing to him, so much so, he began to lose slight consciousness, his eyes began to droop, and he drifted slowly...slowly...wishing in his mind for an answer to his problems, a solution to his life, that could possibly be changed. A possible speck of hope, glimpse of being happy again. But as he opened his eyes, he saw once again the plain sky.

He scolded himself, let down by the entire past few minutes of hoping, but looking into the sky again he notices something different. There were clouds slowly forming. Wispy, and feathery shapes began to slowly glide through the darkened sky. Brad sighed, knowing a storm was coming, but he continued to stare at the beauty that still remained...which wasn't much.

Brad didn't see much of a reason to remain outside. After a few minutes, he had a mental urge to relieve himself from the frigid outside. But before he could will himself to stand, his eyes began to close.

There were thoughts racing in his head, as he lay there in the snow. Many sights appeared, some from his past, and others just pictures of things he hadn't recalled before. Unorthodox images flashed through his mind. Suddenly he found himself skateboarding on a sidewalk. Every move of his muscles, and every turn of his head, he could feel it in his body, as if it were his own. His thoughts were so accurate, they felt alive, as if he was living it all at that very moment.

The skateboard got faster under his feet, and he began to wobble unsteadily. He waved his arms side to side, trying to keep his balance on the board. He arrived at a hill and picked up speed as he came down. He gained momentum, and couldn't bring himself to control the board, or muster the courage to leap off. It got faster, his feet felt glued to the board. All at once a loud rumbled came behind him, and he turned to see a large vehicle on his heels. Right then, he felt an agonizing clash between himself and the truck. He fell off the board, and was sucked under the truck. The impact frightened him out of his dream, and he awoke with a scream.

The yard hadn't changed. But the sky was now covered completely in gray from the oncoming storm. There was a fierce wind blowing with the strength of a tidal wave, all throughout the yard. Brad's heart pounded.

He got to his feet, and like a drunk man, raced toward the door, hearing earsplitting thunder behind him. Odd enough that it would be raining at this time of year, but now didn't seem a time to worry about such a had to get indoors fast.

He yanked on the doorknob to the home.

Locked.

He hung his head in grief, and instantly ran to the other side of the wall, circling the corner where the barbecue grill was. He searched frantically for the spare key. He lifted the hood of the grill, and under the hinge, was a shimmer of silver. He grasped it in his hand, and nodded in contempt, shutting the hood, and running to the back door.

The wind caught him off guard. He found himself walking what may have been a steep uphill battle, against the wind. It had increased dangerously in power, and flung him backward, staggering, trying to regain his posture. He regained his footing quickly, and once again he fought against the mighty force and cold. He succeeded into getting closer, but again, he was taken backward like a blow to the stomach, and fell into the snow.

The wind stung his skin like being dunked in ice water. The snow under him had numbed his legs...and the wind had gotten everything else. He couldn't feel his cheeks, led alone the rest of his sensitive body. He collapsed to the ground, defeated again. Wondering with his naive mind what was happening. He had realized that sometime while fighting the wind he had dropped the key. Which at the time now seemed like a small deal to be concerned about.

He looked helplessly into the sky, feeling the icy wind rush passed his face. His eyes began to close, when one of the loudest rumbled and vibrated through him. His terror of all that went on was just enough to keep him awake. He was determined to get into the house.

He stood up, not feeling a thing in his small body, but enduring the numbness, he crept to the door, fighting all odds with it. He walked through the wind, the thunder, and the cold to reach the back door. Once he had, his accomplishment forced him to collapse.

Around him, the wind calmed, and he could finally, see something on the ground sparkle in the moonlight. He picked up the key. _What a bunch of pain this thing has just caused._ He placed it in the handle and turned it.

The loudest roar of thunder sounded, as a bolt of blue electricity shot from the sky. Brad screamed in that split second of horror, and fell to the ground at the impact it seemed to cause. His heart pounded, but then the show was over, and the wind seemed to have stopped...everything stopped.

Brad barely had a hint of what just happened. He was breathing rapidly. It took him a moment to recall that an actual lightning bolt had struck the ground in his back yard. With that, he didn't move...the storm seemed to have calmed ever since that earsplitting sound had interrupted the storm. He stood up, shaking like a leaf, but got to his feet.

Suddenly he made out something. Over where the lighting had struck, he saw a figure on the ground. Only 20 yards away, he could tell that something lay lifeless on the ground. He gasped and ran over to the spot he saw it.

There was a sizzling in that spot, but more questioningly, there was...a dog.

Brad gasped in horror, the lightning had struck a stray in his back yard! He ran his hand over the flank of this animal's beautiful white fur. He felt tears trickled down his face at the sight of this. Urgently he looked all over for a sign of life. How had he not seen this dog wonder into his yard? It was uncanny...completely filling Bradly with the ultimate guilt, feeling responsible for the death of such an innocent creature. The lightning seemed to have polished the dog of anything unclean. It was pure white, and it's tag was golden and looked polished.

Those things ran through his thoughts, reminding him of what has happened. These people must have loved their dog so, and just having him wonder into Brad's yard seemed like the most accidental death, but it shouldn't be like that. Again Brad sobbed in pity. He couldn't handle this, and he began to urgently shake the dog. He extended his arms on the creature's shoulder and urged the animal to wake up, begging him to. Nothing happened.

He gave up, and stopped shaking the dog. It wasn't working..

There was an empty unforgiving sorrow inside Brad. He didn't see this, and right before his eyes, he had witnessed a death...the death of a dog, in which his owners would be worried sick about.

Brad ran his hand over the dog's ears, rubbing them with the knowledge that there was nothing he could do. And then, he suddenly had a realization. He reached over at the dog's name tag. He read the words engraved on the gold. His eyes widened.

He was looking at the lifeless body... of a Hollywood star!


	2. Escape

Brad spotted movement, he stood up, breathing in terror, the air around him suffocating him of fear, it had gotten so hot all of the sudden.

The dog moaned a few times before standing to his paws.

"You okay?" Brad asked, rather worried out of his mind.

He let Bolt get some more consciousness, than he turned to see Bradly face to face. The dog had a worried look on his face, and his breathing was rapid, not really ordinary. He didn't have a phony dog smile on, nor was he sticking out his tongue like other dogs. Brad began to ask him things.

"Hello? You okay? What's wrong?"

Bolt barked and jumped up from his spot, almost knocking over Bradly. Bolt raced around the yard, barking loudly.

"Hey! Bolt stop it! You're going to wake up the neighbors!"

Bolt stopped in his tracks and ran back to Brad, barking worriedly.

"Bolt!"

Suddenly the barking ceased. Replaced with a confused expression. Bolt seemed to be wondering how Brad know his name.

Brad shuddered. "Sorry." He said sorely. "I was just trying to make you quiet down."

The barking began just moments later, Brad rolled his eyes and fell to the ground, feeling embarrassed and almost like he broke some sort of law. He didn't know how to calm this dog, and now the police would get involved some how.

It didn't take long before dogs all around the neighborhood began Barking.

* * *

_**Bolt's Third person narration:**_

He had no idea where he was, how he came to be there. But help was coming, he heard the answers of dogs all around. Once he settled on one voice of a dog a few yards away, he began to speak to the distant voice.

"Can you help me?"

"Where are you?" The voice asked.

"I'm in some person's yard. He must have brought me here, I don't know. Can you help me, please?"

The voice spoke up. "Hold on, buddy. I'll get you out of there. Just hang tight."

Bolt's spirits were lifted, he began a series of pleads and 'thank you'd up until someone's hands grabbed at his fur.

He barked menacingly, trying to bite the hand, but noticing it was Brad's, he calmed down only slightly.

"Shut up, Bolt! I can't let the neighbors' call the police cause of how loud you are. Knock it off."

"Someone's coming, kid. They're on their way."

"I heard. Now stop the barking already."

Bolt was dumbfounded all of the sudden. _Can he understand me?_

"Please. I don't want to get in trouble."

Bolt began to talk to see if the mistreated dictator could understand him.

"What's your name, 'dog's best friend'?"

Brad looked at him strangely. "Did you say something?"

Bolt's eyes widened. "Yeah, I did."

"Say that one more time, I didn't-"

He stopped, which confused Bolt. He can understand humans, they usually can't understand dogs. he tried again, sounding out each syllable.

"What...is...your...name?"

Brad smiled. "Cool he understands me!"

Bolt rolled his eyes "typical reactions." He murmured, turning his attention back to the dog who he was sure would be coming.

"Hey! You still there?"

* * *

_**Brad's Third Person:**_

Brad frowned. "This dog must think I'm an idiot! What's the matter with me?"

He saw Bolt look around and it seemed he noticed the small opening in the fence, that lead to the road past the front yard. Instantly Bolt raced toward it, determined to rip through. But, Brad leaped forward, grabbing the dog's collar, as they both crashed into the freezing snow. Brad skidded toward the fence, just as Bolt lost his balance, and slammed into the fence. He yelped in anger.

"No!" They Both yelled, Bolt because he was caught, and Brad because he didn't want Bolt to leave.

"You stay here. You're my favorite- OW"

Bolt was yanking on the Collar, hard. But soon it proved to do nothing but choke him. He was than attempting to bite this kid, but didn't have the heart.

"Don't leave please!" Brad's hand was now getting sore. Clinging his fingers was painful, and the snow, which was in the ice altering procces, wasn't doing anything to help out the situation.

"I have to!" Bolt yelled, knowing that he may not have understood. "It's my home out there! Let me go!"

"NOOOO!"

Brad was squeaking tighter, just as Bolt flung a chunk of snow at the Boy's face, blinding him, but not making him let go.

Bolt yelped even more, and started to whine, in pain and because he could barely catch his breath. "Cut it out!"

"Stay here!"

"CUT IT OUT!"

Bolt didn't want to do it, but it lead him to no choice. He opened his jaw and clamped onto the boys wrist, thus making him let go. By then Bolt was freed and slid through the opened part of the fence.

Brad cried out in pain, clutching his wrist.

He wiped his eyes from the snow. They now were red and horribly teary from the snow. He tried to wipe away the remains of his upset look, but it was hard to, because looking out through the fence he could see no sign of the dog anymore. The dog that was in his life for just 5 minutes.

Bolt was gone.

* * *

A/N; Thanks for the reviews, 8Milesthatway, Boltfan21, and Heckfan!


	3. Looking Back

Only 5 minutes, now he'll never be able to see Bolt again. The entire time he was stopping this dog from leaving, it was almost like he was clogging someone's freedom, yet it felt like he lost something important the moment Bolt ran off. If he could turn back the clock, he would have made a different impression, and made sure that his role model knew more about him, even his name. But Brad didn't find it a simple task to look up to a dog, not anymore. He had lost his opportunity. Now looking back, he wanted to just forget the entire week. Things were only confusing Brad, more and more everyday. The city's people are too skeptical to recall a single beam of light touching the earth's surface, led alone a metier. What ever it was, no one knew a thing about it.

Bradly's head was spinning. What in the world is going on? There was only one thing that brad in his defense could think to do. He had to make sure his life wasn't missing anything important. Quickly, Brad looked at his recent past to make sure nothing was amiss, in hopes of finding clues on how to solve whatever he was experiencing.

* * *

**_Five days ago:_**

_Brad was sitting on the staircase at his school, when a group of people came up to him._

_"Sup my man?" His friend did a handshake with Brad. _

_"Hey guys." Brad stood up. "I thought you all were playing for recess."_

_"No way, man. We'll never leave you behind without having fun."_

_-"Yeah come hang out with us."_

_-"Come on, Brad." _

_Brad smiled. "Oh, okay." He laughed. "Let's go!"_

_They all walked off together down the rest of the steps.  
_

_**LATER; In class:**_

_Turning to the kid next to him. "Dude do you know Charlotte?"_

_W__yatt nodded. "Yeah, I know like everyone. Why do you ask?"_

_Brad frowned. "How come I'm not like you, with so many friends. You're so popular."_

_Wyatt began laughing. "Well, someday you're going to be a cool guy, and you'll have lots of friends. I could give you some pointers if you want."_

_Brad smiled. "Alright. That's cool." The teacher was standing over them folding her arms impatiently, but she had a reassuring smile on her face. "Do your work, boys." She walked off.  
_

_Wyatt winked at Brad, than leaned forward. "I'll give you a 'cool guy' lesson soon, okay?"_

_Brad narrowed my gaze. "You'd better." Than he turned to his work, smiling in content._

_**Two Days Ago; **_

_Brad was doing his homework when he was thinking about many things that happened. he realized how cool his life was. That the homework as easy, that he was going to audition for voice acting the next day, and that there were hardly any money problems in the family. His life seemed it couldn't get better._

_

* * *

_He decided that the best thing to do it to just move on. What ever it was that happened last night, it had to be let go. Brad was sure it was real, but the reason he couldn't accept it, was because...no one else would.

All around Brad, there was no sign of commotion, nothing on the news, and even more, absolutely NO WITNESSES! Brad was the only one who even knew about a flash of light, sending a Hollywood dog to this world. Brad was unsure if he was sane anymore. After he woke up the next morning, he was surprised more than ever when his mother said..."Good morning, Bradly."

It scared him out of his skull. He could barely touch his food, or remember where his backpack was. All of it was altering his thinking to a crazy stage. Everything was just...ordinary. That's what was so UN-ordinary in the first place. Brad had been through only more than he can handle just hours earlier, waking up for school wasn't something that was easy. On the other hand, maybe nothing did happen the other night. He did wake up in his bed. Brad concluded that there should really be nothing to worry about. It was all just a dream. A crazy, insane dream.

* * *

**Earlier That Same Day:**

_A/N; For this, you can just picture a bunch of fourth grade boys. For me; I pictured characters from "The Sandlot" but only a bit younger. I'm doing this to get an idea of what Brad's life is like just a bit more.  
_

"Hey Brad!"

"Sup guys." Brad began. "I was sure you all were...playing."

"No, man. We can't think of anything to do. But, we heard...aha OVER heard Wyatt talking to you a few days ago. I speak for all of us when I say-"

He put his hand on his chest and began a pledge. "I pledge the legance, for the fourth grade community, built so strong, and held in place, by the teachers redeeming grace..."

"What?" Brad looked bewildered at his friend standing next to him. "He's weird."

"No, he's making his point quite clear to us. He wants to witness you become a cool guy."

"Well, what if I don't want to be cool?" Brad scolded himself after asking that. Of course he wanted to be cool. It could make him look good in front of a television star...then again, he told himself he'd try to forget about all of it. It's not worth the trouble. If anything-

"Dude." Someone interrupted his thoughts. "That's a lie. You said yourself that-"

"I know." Brad sighed. "Where is he?"

The kids smiled at each other and nodded. ""He's in."

Brad was baffled. "What?"

"Oh, I mean- He's waiting for you."

"-Come on let's go!"

Brad ran right behind them, across the outdoor basketball court, which was now covered in ice.

Brad tried to get over the fact that after a few more days of school, it would be Christmas break, and Boy, were a lot of his friends already vacationing. Brad noticed that this wasn't regular, he hardly ever thought about it, because his family never talks about it until Christmas break starts. And being an only child, his parents did many fun things with him to make it a memerable holiday that will never be forgotten.

Brad went back to reality, noticing that they arrived under the bleachers.

Brad stopped and looked at this situation, He shuddered. "This place?"

It was against school policy to hang out around the bleachers, it was breaking the rules, and it was almost off school grounds. But Wyatt took that as an advantage to hang out with his buddies under the Bleachers, because no one was around to catch him, and rat him out.

Wyatt looked surprised at first, but he let them in. Brad stayed cautiously behind.

"No way, guys! I'm not going under there! You guys are in for it!"

"Come on Bradly! You're making Wyatt wait for you."

"Can he show me how to be cool somewhere else, than. I'm sure we don't have to be down there."

The kid walked up to him and threw his arm around Brad's shoulder. "If you don't...you're going to regret that you never did. Because you will be the one in for it...not us! Besides, it's like the only place around, that didn't catch snow. It's warmer under there, ya know."

Bradly gulped. He couldn't reject this offer. Yet, if he took it, who knows what the teacher will do to him. He was scarred to answer, but when he turned around, he noticed that no one was looking. The pressure was building on him. But he turned back around to see the smile of his friend.

"Look, you've got to come. We'll make sure you don't get in trouble man. Trust me."

Brad shook his head. "I-I'm sorry. I-...I can't. Okay? I-just..."

He saw his friend's face fill with surprise as he quickly hid under the bleachers. Brad turned to see a teacher next to the building, scamming the area for misbehaving kids.

Brad's heart began to pound. It has only been a few minutes of recces so far, and already there was a teacher guarding the area.

His shirt was tugged by one of the kids, and he was dragged under. The kid was"Next time we tell you to hide...take our advice, or else you're a dead kid. Got that?"

-"Yeah, got that?"

"Shut up, Munts." Wyatt scolded.

"Yes, I got it." Than Brad tried to change the subject. "What's going on under here?"

"Take a look dude, we're bringing out the survey." He took out a brown thin clip board that had a pencil with a string attached to it. Brad tried to read the paper.

"What's that?" Brad asked looking confused.

"It's a list that collects kid's votes to get rid of the teachers. Now we're doing it to someone special. Guess who."

Brad rolled his eyes. "Just tell me."

"MR. TRESPUR!" They all exclaimed in unison.

Brad widened his eyes. "Are you nuts!? That's the...the-"

"Principal." Wyatt finished. "I know. We're going to get rid of him, just like we got rid of Mrs. Flute, and Miss Huntsman. Now we're ready for Trespur."

"How?" Brad asked amazed.

"We get the votes of others, AND also a few of the teacher's permission. After we tell them the reason we want the principal gone. It worked and will work, trust me."

Bradly gulped, this was going to be something extreme. He couldn't just watch this happen in front of him without the pleasure of doing it alongside his friends. Bradly didn't hate the teachers, but he disliked them. The school without the principal would be...strange. Brad didn't know whether to join or not.

"Hey Brad!" One of them began. "You're going to knock their socks off. Got me? You're going to become a cool guy!" He handed Bradly the clipboard, and smiled. "Trust me, we're going to get rid of him, if it kills us."

"I know." Brad sighed. "You guys were always good at that."

"And only with help from the teachers at that." The boys laughed.

"And all YOU have to do to get started, is sign your name next to everyone else helping us. Then the prank calls, the drama, and the fun will all begin! So what are you waiting for, Brad? Sign it!"

Bradly was shuddering, his conscience was gone, he had no urge to reject. He felt the burning eyes of everyone around him, starring nonstop.

Brad took the pencil wondering if he should sign his name. What good will it do if he doesn't? What will people think of him?

The risk was high. He's seen these kids do millions of hilarious show off shows in front of crowds of kids. And Wyatt being leader was exceptional at getting away with things. They hardly ever got in trouble, yet they were busted. Brad knew that he had only a portion of the picture, and the risk of trouble was beyond high. In everything they did, the boys got much back for it, and their names were known all around the school. For fourth graders it seemed like the higher grades were below them. The glory seemed as if rejecting the chance would shoot down a free flying bird. Brad wanted the popularity, he wanted his name to be known, and he wanted to be cool. Regardless of what might happen, then again what are the chances with these guys who have a record of professional getaways? Brad concluded that there were none.

_"What are you waiting for?" _The words echoed in Bradly's head over and over.

Brad took the pencil and signed his name as Bradly Cot.


	4. Putting It All Together

"Alright, so you're officially sworn in, and remember, we start immediately tomorrow morning. Okay?"

Brad was regretful, he couldn't say a word. But, nodding to his comrades they knew that he got the picture. After a few quiet minutes with only the boys talking here and there, the bell rang for them to go back to class. The boys ran like the wind which was something that Brad would have never guessed they'd do seance they hated school so much.

But just like that Brad was once again on his own, and this time, he wouldn't let that bug him anymore. He was one of them now.

***

The dream took his concentration away a few times, but the work was as easy as usual.

School ended, and the path back home was behind some pastures of trees and sidewalks. A walk home from school under the shady trees was always something that Brad could look forward to in the warmer seasons. In a particular patch, Brad was surrounded by so many trees, it was like walking through small woods. He liked this area best. Especially in the summer, when the sky wasn't so noticeable through all of the leaf-less branches above his head. A sight that was beautiful in the spring, when the sky was a cloudless, indigo blue. Today however, the sky was completely gray, sprinkling little white specks on his head and shoulders. A storm would be here soon. But Brad had about enough time to get home...he had nothing to worry about.

After walking for a while, Brad heard someone's voice calling behind him.

"Hey Brad!" Wyatt was running up to him, apparently he had something to say.

"Hey, Y-man." Brad sighed. As he tried to walk just a bit faster.

Wyatt caught up anyway. "I've got some news for ya."

"Oh..." Brad didn't know what to say that would satisfy Wyatt's enthusiasm.

Wyatt flew off his backpack and unzipped the string to it. Then he took out a paper, the biggest smile on his face. "Hey, we missed you this morning, where were you? We made fun of Miss Stain. She's fun to make FUN of."

Brad's mind froze. He completely forgot that this morning was when the action started. He was too busy with trying to go to school and act natural than to act goofy with his buddies.

"I'm sorry man. I forgot abou-"

"It's okay." He took out the sheet of paper that he crammed into his black-hole backpack.

"I thought you hated homework." Brad presumed confused.

Wyatt shook his head. "No." He handed it to Brad. "See this? It's the report I got today. Haha, even my dad want's the principal to leave."

"Well, he's. . . nice."

"He just doesn't like the way they're all sending me to the office, when I don't want them to. Kind of funny eh?"

"Well, sure it's hilarious." Brad was just beginning to lose concentration. The storm was coming closer, the flakes began to fall faster and in larger numbers. "Wyatt, I gotta get going, can you-"

"Oh sure!" Wyatt blurted, shoving the paper back in his pack and zipping it up.

"I-I mean, It's not that I don't find the news cool, it's just-"

"Brad, it's fine. I'll see you in a bit," He playfully punched Brad's shoulder with his fist. "Okay?"

"S-sure." Brad rubbed his arm from the knuckle contact.

Wyatt smiled, and ran ahead at a million miles an hour. "Peace!" and he was gone.

Bradly noticed that his friend disappeared really quickly, he looked up and noticed the storm had gained. He had to get home fast.

***

When Brad's wrist began to hurt he was at his door about to walk in. It was the first time he remembered the minor gash on his wrist when he took off his sweater, that he'd been wearing all day. It had been covering the wound.

Confused, Brad studied his wrist. He had a flashback of how he got it...strange enough, he couldn't except it. He was sure that whatever had happened was a dream. Brad thought harder, and couldn't find out what must have happened. But before he could come up with anything he heard something upstairs. His dad was coming.

Brad put his palm over his wrist trying to find a fast way to hide his scar. If any of his parents found out that he'd been bitten, or scraped up...whatever happened, the result would obviously worry his mom, and concern his dad. He'd never be let outside again, once they knew what had happened last night. He jumped next to his be the only thing possible The door opened.

"Hey, Sport."

He noticed that his son with his arm extended under the bed. The blanket was draped over his wrist to the elbow, hiding the wound. His dad ignored it, and sat on a nearby chair.

"Oh, hey dad. What's up?" Brad hastily asked.

"Had a pretty good day." He laughed. "What are you doing?"

Brad had to think fast. "Oh, this? ...uh, I'm looking for something."

"Well, your mom and I have to leave in a bit, and a babysitter is coming, so let her watch you, be nice, we'll be back later, okay."

"Yeah sure dad." Brad said quickly. "Have fun."

His dad smiled. " We'll be going in about ten minutes. Can I have a goodbye hug?"

Brad was at a loss of words, and gulped. "Uh...I think my arm is stuck under here."

"Oh, well, then let's get it out for ya." He stood up and walked over to Brad.

"No, I can do it myself, thanks."

"It's okay I can help."

"Thanks, but no thanks."

His dad grimaced. "Oh, so you're not grateful I wanna help?"

"I didn't say that."

"You didn't have to, son."

"It's not that I don't want your help, I can do it myself."

"How stuck are you?"

"DAD!"

He froze. There was a silence...a long silence in the room. It was lasting just a bit too long-

"Okay, see ya later, and get your arm out of that..." He paced slowly toward the door, making Brad hesitate, than he was out the door, waving at his son...tons of suspicion on his mind.

"Okay!" Brad gave his dad a thumbs up, and a dorky grin, before his dad closed the door.

He sighed, and yanked his wrist out from under the bed, suddenly noticing his mistake, he clutched it hard from the rug burn he just gave it. One word escaped his mouth from both what just happened, and for overcoming the situation that had took place.

"...Ow..."

***

The door bell rang from the upstairs....and almost of course he didn't want to answer it, but as loud as he could he bellowed. "DON'T COME IN!"

The 5 foot 11 girl of 17 years walked through the doorway, with he blond hair flailing back and forth, as she took off her cap. She hung her black leather coat onto the rack, and set her purse down at the coffee table. Walking casually up to the couch to slouch and watch some cable, she reached for the remote on the table. Her hand was slapped playfully by Brad, who appeared out of nowhere.

She towered over him, starring with her stormy blue eyes. "Hello, loser."

"My parents told me you were here to watch me, Brenda!" He was folding his arms, and emphasized "Brenda" Mockingly.

Brenda smiled wickedly. "They gave me the job to come over here, and babysit. And unless you're a baby, you can very well watch yourself. And I can do what I'd prefer to do. Which is use my time the way I'd like to."

Brad yawned with his hand over his mouth, (another way to tick off Brenda). Brad loved to annoy her, and she absolutely hated it, but played along just to give him a reason to go away.

"This is why I'm here, Bradly Cot. I have a mission to fulfill, and to make sure you cooperate." She snatched up the remote and turned on the TV set. And as usual, junk was playing.

"Don't freak out on my account." Brad smiled, but still glared.

"You're too much to ask for, Brad." She leaned back in the couch, and switched from channel to channel.

"Well, if that's true, you may as well be grateful." Brad walked out of the room and raced down the stairs.

Brenda listened carefully, until she couldn't hear any noise, but the television. Than she diealed her cell-phone.

The line picked up. "Hey." She said, sounding sweet to the person she was talking to. "...Yeah, it's been a fun little day for me..."

After a minute of talking Brenda got an idea. "No, he's just down in his room....hey, uh...would you like to come over? and, give the little guy a surprise package?"

_"Don't have to." _The other line said._ "I'm already out front."_

She smiled and giggled inwardly. "Perfect."

***

Brad stomped his foot on the floor in anger. He hates the babysitter, why she's so arrogant, and her definition of babysitting is just the lamest excuse for getting paid. Brad didn't want this. He wanted to leave. leave the house, do whatever just for the sake of the babysitter. It wasn't something that she'd be pleased about, yet why in the right mind would Brad want to please this girl in the first place?

Brad felt like a prisoner. The fact that his life was being owned by everyone around him. He decided to take his chances.

He opened the window and took out the screen...

***

Brenda sighed. "There's nothing to watch."

Turning her head to her right, she was in the arms of Kerk, or as Brad called him "Jerk". He was shorter than Brenda, had shaved black hair, and wasn't all that thin. His green eyes stared into her's, as he pictured himself as something extraordinary...a husband or an athlete.

She smiled as she turned off the television, and closed her eyes, laying her head on Kerk's shoulder.

"So," He began. "You want me to attack this little angel?"

She laughed. "No, that would make his parents upset." She pursed her lips when she spoke again. "But, dat wud be noice."

Kerk stretched his arms, as Brenda sat up.

"Okay, let's go find him."

He stood up from the couch, and again began to stretch. Brenda recalled how athletic he wanted to be, and how he always pictured himself doing amazing stunt-double things. She liked him for what he thought he was...brilliant, charming, tall (sadly...). When he stretched he never stopped.

Brenda, feeling slightly embarrassed, got off the couch. "His room is down stairs. and just stand at his door for a bit-"

"Hey," He said while doing a shoulder stretch behind his back. "If we plan what we do, we have a larger chance to fail at it."

Brenda liked that line, she heard it before, but couldn't recall who came up with it. "He's probably in bed. So it's gonna be fun."

Kerk finished stretching, and put his leg back into circulation. "Let's go see this kid. Tell him who's boss."

Brenda laughed. "Yeah, makes the surprise even better."

At that moment she saw a light outside. "Aw, man. They're home already?"

She peeked through the blinds, and saw some kid with a flashlight, walking slowly as if trying to find a place to go.

"They're here?" Kirk asked, walking over to the window.

She looked harder, almost instantly recognizing the boy. "It's him." She gasped. "Ugh! What does he think he's doing out there?"

"Walking, around like a pretzel." Kerk mumbled to himself. Brenda rolled her eyes.

"If he wants the trouble it's not my fault." She began putting on her coat.

***

Walking through the snow, Bradly, didn't care about the storm. It was dark now, and evening was here. The snow wasn't as big a problem to him when he can see all of the street lights, and from his own flashlight.

He kept walking, through all of the wind and snow. He was able to get to the porch of a person's house. He was under an outdoor ceiling, and even two walls, finally shaded from the storm. He didn't think they'd mind much seance his parents knew the family, but just to be sure he shouldn't be there too long.

At this time, Brad couldn't help but get lost in thought. Thinking and wondering, if the event was a dream. He had to face the fact that it must have been, a famous star of Hollywood wouldn't have been sent from the sky in the form of a lightning bolt, meteor thing. It just wasn't possible...

The thought was nagging at him, But then he had another thought.

The dog was struck by lightning. Hit by some falling force? He must have been. Brad knew that was probably what happened. It couldn't have been anything else. Bolt the super dog actor just walked into his yard, and was struck. What else is there to it?

But at that time he heard footsteps behind the door. He jumped out of the way and hid along the side just as the door opened, and two boys raced out both running to the car, followed by a quick leap into it. They were yelling stuff like "Yes! I can't believe they're letting us do it!" or something like "This is gonna be so awesome!"

the car drove off, and when the coast was clear, Brad got up from that spot, and again had to get into the storm, for the sake of finding a reason to stay away from his babysitter, or just to go somewhere. But, at this time he was in a loss of it all, and couldn't think anywhere he could be.

Sighing, he walked into the street, sort of pacing back and forth, at times almost slipping. He couldn't think, he began to wonder why he ever came out here into the storm. He turned around and began walking in the car lane, oblivious to almost everything happening around him. Assured that the perfect reason that he was out here was to find out how to solve this case. But it all seemed to real, and as well, too weird to consider.

Brad hadn't noticed the roaring of an engine, or the road under his feet start to glow from light beams of a vehicle. But when the noise got louder Brad was snapped out of his thoughts and he turned car must have not seen him, but the horn honked loudly. Everything happened at once.

The car was feet away from him, and was going to smash him, when something else did.

Brad was literally rammed in the side, and thrown to the sidewalk onto an icy patch, sliding quickly and rapidly down hill. The sidewalk must have been on a hill at this point, being because Brad was approaching a downhill road.

Still sliding, there was a painful stop at the end when ice had ran out, replaced with hard cement.

His foot had got caught by the cement, and friction almost tor his shoe from the pressure, resulting in a twisted ankle. He fell forward almost collapsing into the cement, but something caught his head, and at that moment also threw him into a soft snow pile.

Dazed from the event, Brad couldn't move. His eyes were suddenly very heavy, and were shut from exhaustion.

The last thing Brad could remember was a loud, earspliting chirp. Something that sounded like a dog bark.


	5. Glimpse

_**I worked on this one sort of fast, but I hope it's okay.**_

_**I want to thank everyone who reviewed my story and I was able to achieve my goal for 10 reviews in 3 chapters, so thank you all who reviewed.**_

_**There were times when I was writing this at the later part that made me wonder if it sounded like I was improving on my writing skills, so if you think I'm improving or that you've seen some sort of improvement, I'd like to know what you think. If it's not too much to ask for.**_

_**In the meantime, enjoy the story.**_

* * *

The air had suddenly gotten warm around Brad, but his head laid on a hard surface like cement. He was able to open his eyes again. He saw above him a wooden ceiling, and as he slowly sat up he noticed himself under one of the town's park pavilion. Metal tables with coke stains, and chip crumbs all scattered everywhere, lay all around Brad.

It was surprising to find himself in such a place not knowing what to recall in such a storm, but all he knew for sure was that someone had saved him from becoming a pancake and most likely the same person had abandoned him here. Under the...lovely shelter from the snow. As lovely as they come...it was scarring Brad. He was dumbfounded by the fact that his rescuer was so mysterious.

The babysitter had just thrown him aside from the car, tossed him in a pile of snow after being violently yanked onto slippery ice, and then launched into a pile of snow, and dragged onto the hard floor under a park pavilion where picnics should be taking place instead of medical research, or a customary lobby for the dead.....

No, his babysitter was watching television. She wouldn't care if Brad died three times, fell of a train into a harbor, and get eaten by a Brontosaurus.

Rubbing his head with his frozen hand he looked around him. Just a little distance away he could see a trail that looked like someone was shoving snow without taking the shovel off the ground. That was where Brad assumed he was dragged under, but by who?

He shivered, even though he was warmer than he remembered being. Dusting himself off from snow, he looked around him. And didn't notice anyone, or anything odd or suspicious....which of course...made things much more suspicious.

"Hello?" He heard his voice echo off of the Pavilion ceiling. He warped his arms around himself, feeling awfully lonelier than before. Someone had just rescued him from being run over, and had taken under their wing...er pavilion. Pretty much all they could do was stand next to him, and make themselves known, just so he could say thank you to them or something. But leaving him...

Brad began to sob. His life was so precarious, and ridiculously playing tricks on him, this one being the worst yet.

As if an on cue interruption to his thoughts was supposed to be. Brad was somehow alerted of someone else's presence. He stopped, and sat up urgently looking around to find whoever may be there.

No one was.

His eyes glanced at every part of the room... nothing. No one. No answer.

Brad turned back to wallowing. Figuring it was much more important.

Then out of will he glanced to his left, slowly turning. No knowing why he did.

He saw something, under the table. He could make out two eyes, and a shape that was rabbit head like, but with a longer snout, and shorter ears. The eyes, even though in the dark, were patiently staring at him, worried. Brad knew that this was him. He was looking into the eyes of his rescuer.

He wiped away a tear, only muttering one word that may have pinpointed who he was looking at.

"Bolt?"

* * *

"Yo, you little back bitter!! I swear I'm gonna kill you! You sneak out of the house without your parents knowing a lot? Do ya!?"

Kerk was in the passenger's seat, watching his honey of the world stick her head out the driver window yelling surprisingly interesting threats to her primate victim of money grants.

She rolled up the window, and began to drive a bit quicker, sighing and drooping her head backwards.

Kerk laughed. "You are so cute when You're upset."

"Shut up, Kerklend." She exclaimed annoyed as she opened her eyes again to focus on the road. "I need to find him. He's gonna pay for the time he's costing me to get his butt back in the house."

Kerk laughed and then scowled, a very unorthodox mood swing. "Haha, yeah and...wait!" He glared at her discontentedly. "Okay, foist of all; don't call me what my granny should call me, two; don't be a shouting lunatic at this kid, it's scarring me, and E; if you want me to like you more, show some inner anger."

"Ugh. You can be such a pain Kerk. I have freedom in this nation to act the way I like to. Got that?"

Kerk scoffed. "And I have freedom in this nation to SPEAK the way I like to, so don't get huffy with me."

She turned to him smiled that smile that told you if you're a guy that you're in so much trouble with this girl, and that she wanted you to not know that she planned on possibly ending your life sometime when she wants to dump you.

Kerk smiled back, a cheeky grin that gave her the impression that she'd trapped this guy.

"So, you wanna go back ho-"

"No, Kerk. We've gotta find Bradly first."

* * *

Brad couldn't speak. He was bewildered at it all now, but decided that his dream wasn't a dream after all.

Brad wiped more tears away and stared off into the distance, sighing outwardly. He turned to face Bolt who took a step back, whimpering.

Brad could almost feel what he was feeling. The strangest sensation, like a vibration running through the earth, so both could feel it. Brad noticed the Bolt was somewhat...ashamed. Bolt looked away and broke the eye contact. The next moment he slowly walked out from under the table on the other side, and slowly shuffled through the snow.

Brad stood up trying to stop him from leaving again. "Wait!" The last thing he wanted was to see this dog leave again at a time when he could get some info on what's happening.

When Brad was on his two feet however, a electric jolt of pain shot up his left leg. It buckled, forcing him to the ground violently. He was on his back when he held in a scream, and grasped his ankle. He had completely forgot about the pain in his ankle, and the one time it has to remind him was now.

But it seemed to have worked like a charm. Brad heard a loud bark that echoed, and Bolt raced over there, and was next to him almost instantly.

Brad was clenching his ankle as if it had been bitten by a venomous snake. On the verge of tears, he was shaking from fear.

Brad looked up at Bolt, who now seemed to be very calm about it, but he couldn't do anything for Brad. Brad could sense he wanted so much to be able to do something, as if Brad was some sort of importance to him.

Bolt was right next to him, and just his presence was seeming to Anguish Brad, the fact the he wasn't doing anything. Bolt's expression saddened, and he whimpered a little before he thought fast, and just reclined next to Brad, who began to breath rapidly. The pain was becoming so outrageous, it didn't seem like it was a twisted ankle that was causing the trouble.

Bolt settled and he placed his paw on Brad's chest. It soon sent a calming relief through Brad's veins. He wasn't shacking anymore, but the pain was still there. Yet, it had been toned down amazingly. And it was this time now, that Brad had felt calmer with Bolt next to him.

This wasn't anything Brad had expected. He must have been completely banged up because of this dog, but he came back. For some reason, Bolt had returned to his desperate fan.

The pain subsided more, and Brad simply put his leg down softly, until he was laying straight down.

Bolt slowly removed his paw and stood his ground, in a way he was towering over him a bit.

Brad took a deep breath and sat up, slowly. He was relieved when no pain had entered his ankle, but he was certain he couldn't walk on it now. He had tried to do that and failed harshly.

Bolt stepped forward until he was sort of in front of Brad. He looked into Brad's eyes and Brad was sure he could hear something....something like radio waves running through his head about where his ears were. He tried to listen (which is hard to do when you're listening to something in your head) and he could make out a strange vibe that organized itself into words.

_"Are you alright?"_

Brad looked up at Bolt, awe struck. _What had just happened?_ He thought to himself. _Did he just...talk? Telepathically talk to me? How? _So many questions filled Brad's head the same way the waves had.

Brad decided that it was best to answer to a voice in his head then to wallow in his own misery. "Hey...voice. I have a broken leg, I can't walk. So...if alright means desperate for care...then yeah I am. Thanks for....uh, your concern."

Bolt saddened his expression, and starred down at Brad's ankle, the whimpering continued.

_"Oh, no."_ The voice sounded in Brad's head again, sounding urgent, and sorrowful. _"This was my fault, I'm so sorry about this Bradly."_

Brad froze...not literally. He was surprised that Bolt had known his name. Before he could say anything, Bolt perked up. He looked ahead out through the park boarders. Across the roads. Brad couldn't hear anything, but he was sure that Bolt could hear people coming. He hurried over to Brad, urgent to get out of where they were hiding from the storm.

_"Brad, can you stand?" _

"Well...maybe I can limp." Brad tried his best, but when he knelled the pain shot through him once again. He fell forward, gasping as he couldn't catch his balance in time, only to be caught within Bolt's fur as he landed on his back.

Brad sighed in relief from that small moment of terror. But he tried to relent it just after that, and got back up. With some boost from the surprisingly strong German Shepard. Now that Brad thought about it, he had the strength to drag him into the pavilion, to shove him away from the car. Did the traits and skills of this canine have a limit? Is there no limit whatsoever? Questions were filling his head more now then ever. But now wasn't the time to ask any, where they were for some reason wasn't the right place to be. He needs to be seen from someone.

Than he heard it, his name. It wasn't Bolt but it was someone else. Someone was looking for him.

"Brenda." He whispered under his breath.

Bolt took that as someone he knew and instantly came into action, as he grasped Brad's hood of his coat, surprising Brad, who found himself being dragged across the snow again, at a speed that was almost to it's maximum. Brad couldn't breathe from the snow falling on him. As the trip across the grassy-er snowy ground, it felt like it lasted for just too long.

But soon it was over and at his side that he saw the car lights turning toward his location. He turned to see Bolt gasping for breath.

The voice hit his ears just too hard. The voice of his sitter.

At that instant, Brad's soft feelings toward Bolt had all diminished into thin air.


	6. Conclusions Hurt

_**Woah, This chapter has almost 3000 words, I hope it long enough for ya.**_

_**And thank you so much Bobcatgoalie, 8miles, Boltfan21, YesIbelieveinmermaids, and Heckfan, for all of your reviews. I hadn't expected so much of them, so thanks you so much you guys. You all rule this site ya know!**_

_**So, at the end of the chapter there's one more note...just a little one.**_

* * *

Brad tried to get up and run, but if his hands weren't frozen he could lift himself. He felt very much like he wanted to kill Bolt by now.

The car was almost on to him, spotting him within the range of light. She scowled at Bolt. "Take me outta here, Bolt! I can't walk on this stupid leg that you broke!"

_"I can't!" _He yelled in Brad's head_. "You know that human, for sure they'll know you too! They could help you." _Bolt tried to convince Brad very little was it working.

"Bolt! She's my worst nemesis. If she finds me she'll have my head for a scavenger hunt trophy. TAKE ME AWAY!"

Bolt was speechless for a second. Than spoke again with the old brainwave trick._ "What other option is there?"_

Just then the horn honked from the car, Brad sighed angrily. Bolt left his side, running to some other location. Brad couldn't see him, he was out of sight.

Just then Brad felt a yank on his neck, and was again being dragged once again.

Brad stopped, behind the outdoor bathroom's wall, blocking the view of the road. The drooping roof of the outhouse was just over Brad's head, shielding him and Bolt from the falling snow.

Brad began to try and say something when his mouth was doused with white snow.

_"Stay quiet. If you don't want to be seen." _

Brad spat out the snow. "I don't. But what-" He was again caked with snow.  
_  
"You have to keep quiet, I've brought you back here for your sake, so don't wast it."_

Brad now started to feel ashamed. He saw Bolt look over the corner, waiting for her to pass by.

Brad sat up and leaned against the cold wall. "Are they gone?" He whispered concernedly.

Bolt glanced back at Brad, and almost instantly he took off. Racing toward the passing car.

Brad Threw his arms in the air, absolutely amazed by what was going on. He heard the noise of the car and Bolt's barking going with it. Brad cou;n't see anything happening behind the wall. He had no idea what was going on, and couldn't get up to find out.

"BOLT!" Brad yelled. "What are you doing?"

His barking faded...no, it seemed to have stopped, as well as the rattling of his collar that shook nosily as he ran.

Brad scooted himself over to the side, looking over the corner, what he saw wasn't what he had expected one bit.

Bolt was standing there, his heart pounding, his head was looking down uselessly at his reflection in a puddle. Brad could only imagine what he would be thinking.

***

The sky had been clearing up in the past 10 minutes after the storm. His back was turned to Brad, as he concentrated nervously on the gray distance, that slowly melted into a black night sky.

Brad was concerned. Bolt hadn't made eye contact with him for about a half hour. The time that passed through all of that night, it was only what Brad had wanted...despite the twisted ankle side effect.

Brad looked up at Bolt. "Whatever just happened we can figure it out."

Bolt didn't answer.

He remained in his position, looking into the sky as if it held keys to his future, and at any moment one would appear as the stars did.

Brad was suddenly flooded with despair. This canine had given his entire night to Bradly, just for company, and Brad didn't even appreciate it, or mention such a thing to him.

Bolt's head drooped a bit, when he heard a shuffle on the floor behind him. Brad was rubbing his shoe back and forth, mostly bored.

"Hey, Bolt?" Brad decided to say something to break the tremendous silence.

No answer.

Brad cleared his throat, trying to send off any feeling of sadness. Unfortunately hiding his feelings about everything was more than a challenge for 9 year old Bradly Cot. But, he was tough, and could manage.

"Do...do you have a reason for saving me?"

Bolt's eyes averted from the sky, and stared into the distance, the distance that has been blocked off from the buildings and trees.

To Brad's surprise, he spoke.

_"Little questions aren't easy to answer...boy."_

Brad gulped. "Well, it depends on the courage you have to answer it then."

He had almost nailed Bolt there, but after a sigh, he stood up and walked slowly toward the playground equipment. Brad wished he could follow. But he felt responsible for giving Bolt the privacy he needed at the time....the more Brad thought about how it must be so hard for a small dog to be lost from his family...no idea where he was...no where to go. He was just the same ignored by the rest of the world. Brad had no clue why they'd be ignoring him...it was so strange. Brenda hates dogs, and she didn't honk at Bolt when he was barking at her. From what Brad could remember, she had honked at every single dog that passed her before...but now she didn't care.

Brad began to gain his awareness. Bolt was alone...REALLY alone. Like thousands of other dogs in this world. He couldn't let one person feel left out, only because he was focused on his own issues. Maybe... Bolt needed him.

***

Brad woke up.

He never remembered dozing off. But he wasn't at the pavilion anymore. He was in his back-yard now, the trail that his limp body had left was very observable through the gate. "Great, another lunatic shovels snow across town, his purpose...Who Knows?"

Brad was becoming more convinced that Bolt was probably some rambunctious reason to give him a life he never asked for. Or would that be considered a life without permission? His tiredness must have overtaken him, obviously he was no match, gave in, and fell into a slumber. A big one at that. Brad had no memory of being taken to his back yard, and as usual he woke up, and found himself alone.

No, Bolt wasn't leaving him alone anymore. He must be here somewhere. He had to say something, find out what was going on, as of this night he only had half a mind to consult with the decided not to worry about it.

After struggling into the house...through his window of course, he was in bed luckily within 45 minutes. Finally a time when he could...think some more about his bizarre, unorthodox life.

Just within a few minutes, he saw the light outside his window, his parents were home. It was around 10 O-clock.

***

The morning was dim, as the sky was filled with gray clouds that Bolt could only look up at, only wishing for something blue up there.

Bolt had now passed 7 hyper-active families though. All outside of their houses, doing activities of many creative kinds. One that Bolt couldn't just hold a smile from was a small family made op from a dog, 2 kids, and a whole bunch of neighbors, all trying to get each other in a snowball fight. At the same time it was tag, and dodge the snowmen. After a collision of two of the kids, one fell right on top of a base, as it crushed under him. A;; he could do was laugh about it, following the smiles of the rest of the kids.

Bolt only wished he could be home, doing such chaos with his friends Rhino and Mittens. He could picture it too well in his mind. Just something that had happened within the past two weeks...but it seemed so much longer ago.

_It was a Saturday, and almost the entire neighborhood was out and about in the snow. Penny and her friends have gotten together and built snow forts in the front yard, as Bolt, and Rhino had been waiting for the fun to start. _

_"You are Sooooo going down!" Rhino said trying to put pressure on the snow so it would pack, in a ball it wasn't the easiest task, yet what hasn't Rhino been able to do?  
_

_Penny would be on the porch with her gloves on, a coat and her snow cap, matching perfectly with her hair, and her eyes (just one of those mixed color blends ya know) coming off the porch just to get some snowballs to throw at some passing friends. Thus beginning a long, festive fight to the fall, with smiles all around as they do. Snowballs are thrown everywhere, and the fun seems like it would never stop. _

_Some of her friends do get restless, and fall to the ground. But, because of the rule breaking law, they have to be trampled by Bolt. But that wasn't much punishment at all, before everyone began to fall to the ground on purpose. But, all of them loved it more than anything.  
_

_Mittens was there, reclined on the railing, just watching all the ruckus like an all seeing hawk. An occasional giggle and smile hit her whenever she saw something that made her day. Bolt noticed another resting figure and...well;_

_BAM!_

_Falling into the snow, Bolt was laughing hard. Mittens just glared at him. "Funny, huh?"_

_Bolt tried to restrain himself. "Yeah, just too much so." He snickered._

_Mittens took a look at herself, realizing why Bolt was laughing so hysterically. She then looked up and smiled. "Yeah I guess it is funny to see." _

_Bolt stopped instantly; "Oh, you noticed it wasn't?"_

_Mittens grabbed a paw full of snow and launched it into Bolt's face, and ran off laughing, the battle has begun. _

*

Bolt found a place to sit and think of his past. But found it hard to concentrate just as well. The alley was quiet, and unoccupied by anyone, giving Bolt the alone feeling that he needed.

But never wanted.

*

_"Well," Rhino began, just starring low into the white of the snow. _

_Bolt had never gotten a hold on Mittens when it came to chasing her, maybe it was meant to be that way. But the fun was the thing that never stopped. With all of this going on, what else was there to worry about?_

_Before Rhino could react a swift, Black feline knocked him off the fort._

_A kid ducked from the flying hamster ball, followed by the black shadow. He got back up seeing if the coast was clear, forgetting two things; A white fur ball, and a white snowball (which had missed him, because of the white fur ball)._

_"Oh, sorry." Bolt exclaimed as he jumped off the dazed 12 year old. "Saved your head from a snowball though." He continued after Mittens. _

_Rhino was the one who was in the middle of it all. Mittens had her teeth clamped on the twisting-cap handle of the ball. She turned around abruptly to face Bolt, who also stopped._

_"Hey," she began, "Not, once did I have to say 'freeze'."_

_Bolt knew this game, and playfully gave Mittens a frightened face. "Oh, no, not the-"_

_"This baby is loaded with power, and can take you down without a trace of evidence."_

_"Scared, I am." Bolt said backing off sheepishly._

_"What's the hold up?" Mittens began as she cocked the ball like a gun (how that happened, she twisted the cap.) "Now, any last words."_

_Bolt hesitated at first, but them smiled, and stared into the eyes of the green eyed cat. "Let....me.....think." He turned around and looked up, after a minute he got it. "I want to ask you something."_

_Mittens had been counting down from ten when to fire the...weapon. "Fine....eight....seven." _

_Bolt smiled wickedly. "Have you any respect for;" He stared at Rhino. "Super dogs?"_

_Mittens looked up and did the eyebrow thing (that one that you do when you don't understand the language your partner is speaking) "Five...no, four...."_

_Rhino spoke, "Hey maybe I can actually be shot from my ball, right?" _

_Mittens snarled. "Shut up, minion."_

_"Let him speak," Bolt began, "Maybe, he doesn't want to be a sterilizer gun after all."_

_"A what?" Rhino gasped. _

_Mittens stopped counting. "You guys are so bad at this."_

_Rhino smiled and looked up. "So am I free?"_

_Mittens smiled. "Sure...Free, Two, One!"_

_She opened the cap and out flew......oh, wait, Rhino didn't move._

_Bolt stared at the weapon than looked up. "Aw gee, That's too bad."_

_Within seconds the chasing had started again, this time it was Mittens after Bolt._

_Rhino stood there, bewildered....and thoughtless."......Was I just supposed to react like a speeding bullet or......was I supposed to,...come out...or..."_

_Fork in the road, safe haven,...TEEN FORT! "Jackpot!"_

_Mittens was just as confused as Bolt circled to the other end of the snow fort, where the dazed kid had stood back up trying not to be seen._

_"Don't give away my position again, Bolt." He winked. _

_Bolt managed a smile, but at this time it wasn't necessary, Mittens was probably going to kill him._

_She stumbled to the right, trying to circle the fort and get Bolt from the other side, if he hadn't done the same to stay away._

_"I know you're right there, Bolt." She grinned. "Don't make me-"_

_"A-RUFF!" Bolt shouted. As he continued to pace to his right. _

_The boy rolled his eyes. "Penny's gonna kill me." He muttered as he looked down at Bolt. "Shut up."_

_Still trying to pounce, Mittens had retreated to her left at a full sprint._

_Bolt saw this, "Oh, boy." As he darted toward the cluster of trees, Dodging them, and surprising a kid hiding behind a hedge. _

_"Hey!" She screeched as Bolt sprinted past, almost knocking her down._

_Mittens was gaining. "Give up?" She yelled._

_"No, way!" Bolt responded, as he picked up speed, and suddenly skidded to a stop under a large evergreen, that had no snow underneath it. Mittens had easily past him up._

_Bolt smiled as he saw Mittens slow down. He reclined to the ground._

_Mittens laughed. "Ooooh, You're such a liar."_

_Bolt invited Mittens to settle to the ground as well, he stretched and began to think about the first time that he'd seen snow. The memories of Red-rock Canyon, and Snowy Mountains will never be forgotten, in the state of the arch with the smiling sun._

_*_

Bolt couldn't believe that it was all over. He had lost everyone dear to him to be replaced with a world that doesn't know he exists. He had to find Brad and tell him the truth. The truth that may overwhelm him, or even the fact that he'd be back in the boy's life...but he had no choice. He had to find him...and just, apologize. Brad had to know sooner or later. Brad had to be told the reason why Bolt had been so upset.

Brad was the only living thing in this world that could see him.

* * *

_**Okay, I wanted to get the state of Red-Rock in there, because I love visiting Moab, Utah. And Mt. Timpanogus seems like a very figurative place as to the first time that Bolt had seen snow, seance he's been on set for most of his LIFE!  
**_

_**I think I just got an idea for a one chapter event. Who would read that? haha, I probably would!**_

_**Thanks again you guys. I have no idea how else to show apreciation other then mentioning it. So, thank you.**_


	7. Facing Life's Conflicts

"Yo, Bradly Wha appened?"

Brad glared at him as he leaned on his crutches. "Do I ask you that question every time you get a bloody nose?" He seemed to be threatening the kid.

"He he, Yeah, you do actually. Come on let's go to class."

Brad rolled his eyes, and sat on the nearest bench in the school hallway. Across from him was a plain insight of the principal's office. And Heaven knows what happens in there every day.

***

The principal's office was occupied. While waiting for the principal, two boys sat hesitant in the chairs, one was mad at the other for just a few reasons, and for busted themselves. Good show, but bad results.

"Classic, move Bogus boy!"

"Um...shut up?"

"Sure, but on account of that move, I don't have to. You deserve to hear everything I'm saying."

"No, thanks."

"You're welcome!"

The principal walked in on the two boys in his office. He sat at his desk...calmly.......stared into the eyes of those boys, who intentionally stared BACK at him.

He put his palms on the desk, and shook his head slowly. Than he stood up and put his huge hands into his baggy pockets, his short hair was soaked with the water they drenched him with. Right before the 6 foot 5 man sat back down, he smiled at them.

"I assume you know why you're here, hmmm?"

The boys gawked at him, with terrified faces. "I think we...uh d-did something wrong, sir."

He smiled at them calmly, but behind that innocent face there was terror, and anger inside. "So, you want to tell me, why?"

They hesitated and hastily replied. "N-no sir."

"Well, alright then. For what you've done, let's reward you with a little extra homework and you're free to go. Now go back to class, and please don't have too nice of a day."

The boys leaped out of the seat and ran through the door (almost literally) zooming past kids in the halls, they were again breaking a rule...sad day.

***

The teacher was staring at the late boys, and asked. "Well...?"

They didn't say anything, but sat down in their chairs, one got out his reading book, as the other just stared at a wall, just wishing it was a television.

The noise of faint clanging was heard in the hall, before Bradly walked in, and took his seat, almost nobody paid attention to him and instead kept to silent reading (if they did show attention the teacher would have their heads).

One of the boys that just ran in from the office, turned to Brad. "Why are you-"

Brad pointed to the crutches that leaned on his desk, the boy nodded.

"Hey," The teacher snapped. "No talking."

He instantly gabbed a notebook paper and ripped it into a small piece, writing a message on it with pen...fourth grade penmanship wasn't always fun to read, but then again...when you couldn't talk in class, it's better than getting a whammy on the just going to the office is bad enough.

He passed it. _"Hey, why weren't you there at the party last night?"_

Brad was bewildered. He wrote his message on the back of the paper. _"What?"_

_"What?" _He responded. _"It was that girl's party. Ya know Charlotte?"_

Brad didn't know that Charlotte was the hanging out type. _"Um...no, I didn't. And before you ask, I was...uh...busy last night."_

The kid looked over at Brad's crutches. _"Yeah, I can totally see tha-"_

The teacher had snatched up the note before he could finish. She looked at it and shook her head. "Okay, joke over, you guys aren't doing your work. Go to the office."

Brad didn't argue, but grudgingly stood up with his crutches, as the other boy did nothing but protest.

Brad walked himself into the hall, this was just not his month. Christmas break was very soon, and his parents will kill him if they found out he had been sent to the office for the first time.

He sat down on the bench in the hall way, and propped his ankle on his good knee, like crossing his legs, but not exactly. He looked at the cast, and sighed. That morning wasn't pretty. He told the babysitter she had a nightmare as she was napping on the couch, and that he fell down the stairs and twisted his ankle. His parents still paid the babysitter, which was a good sign that they had no clue. And surprisingly, Brana also was pretty clueless, but the ankle problem was hard to tell them, as he argued that it would be absolutely horrifying to go to the school in such a condition. They spent 15 miserable minutes wrapping it up.

He couldn't think about it, he was supposed to go to the office, so he set his foot down, and...well, he didn't get up, but he instead slouched on the bench.

"I hate you." He said to no one in particular. Maybe he was talking to the bench for being made of painful wood, which didn't feel good on his back, when he slouched, but he was tired....no he wasn't tired, he was anything but tired. He had no clue what he was, perhaps he was just...

Before he could some up with something, the boy he was passing notes to ran across the hall, the teacher at his tail. And honestly it was either the funniest, or most disturbing sight you can imagine. They ran right passed him, not even drawing attention.

Brad rolled his eyes. The bathroom would be a private place to think. There's a sink...and a luxuriously large stall.

But once he made it into the stall, he slumped on the wall, and skidded his back down to the floor. He didn't know how long it would be until he was caught. But it was quiet. He had a lot of time to think.

He looked up at the ceiling, feelings inside him wanted to burst out, and be let go somewhere, but the possibility wasn't reachable. He didn't know how long it would be until they overtook him to the point of destruction....or maybe he was overacting. Being a drama king was his idea of fun.

He turned his head to his side and let out a giant yelp of surprise (no one was on the toilet, don't worry), but it was worse. Bolt himself was right next to him.

He backed up quickly, ramming into the stall's wall. Bolt was surprised at his reaction. "Brad."

"WHAT!?" He screamed. "I'm in a bathroom stall, show some respect!"

Bolt looked around, noticing where he was. "We need to talk."

"NO! Please, go away!"

Bolt backed up to give Brad some space to panic. "Bradly, I know this is."

"Why are you saying my name?!" He snapped. "And why aren't you talking in my mind anymore!? WHY ARE YOU HERE?!"

Bolt tried to say something, but heard footsteps outside. He ran over to the panicked boy, and placed his paw on Brad's mouth. Before he could scream his had hit the ground, and the canine was on top of him. His voice became an intense whisper.

"Look," He was getting angrier now. "I had to come. The reason is too formal for you to understand, and I can't explain it. Now, cool it!"

Brad tried to get up, and scream, but both of those were hard to do. He had to remind himself that Bolt was much stronger than he used to be. For some strange reason, that Brad had to get adapted to. He gave up, and sighed, as Bolt took his paw away.

Brad put his hand in his face, murmuring in a whisper, "This is not happening."

Bolt seemed to agree, before the steps seemed to have gotten closer. He looked around frantically. "We have to go."

Brad heard them too, but before he could react, it was too late there was someone in the restroom, and Brad could see his black shoes and stalkings. He walked over to the next stall and went in.

Brad did the first thing he could think of, and just crawled under the stall, as Bolt did the same. Before too long they were out of the restroom.

***

"Bolt, wait." Brad didn't realize that he left his crutches on the stall, but now wasn't a time to get them, now was a time for explaining, and to hide Bolt before anyone saw him in the school. Just imagine for a sec what that would be like...especially since it was NOT show and tell day.

They found themselves a janitor's closet...but couldn't go in there, cause of a rotten chemical smell, and the fact that it was tiny.

The media center was closed, and unlocked, no one was in there, and the lights were off. They went inside there, and surprisingly to Bolt Brad leaped and grabbed his collar.

"Okay, before you comment on how much better I can walk, I need a perfect reason as to WHY YOU'RE AT MY SCHOOL!"

He let go, as Bolt grimaced, but shook off his anger. "Now isn't the time to explain, You have to understand, that. Why can't you?"

"What do you expect!?" Brad screeched. "You've done more than enough for me, why can't YOU understand for a sec that I have just about as much a confusing life as you. Stop the presses Bolt!"

He barked. "If I stop them, kid, You're going to realize the exact reason why I can't. And you'll be sorry that you ever mentioned it."

"I won't be sorry." Brad growled. "I've had nothing but pain when you arrived."

Bolt looked down at the ground. "I- I'm sorry."

"You know what?" Brad began. "That doesn't change the fact that I have been embarrassed at school, that I've got a limp like a broken femur. That I'm hallucinating the person who I've thought was supposed to be different-"

Bolt growled. "These attempts weren't my plan, they weren't meant to happen. Just get that in your head and KEEP it there."

Bradly laughed. "You may not have planned them, but how much does that change?"

"It can change if you let it." Bolt hissed. "Just forget the past, and forget yourself, because unfortunately you're not the only one who's having a rough time! I have no clue where I am, or if I'll ever get back to my own home to my person, or even if I'll survive here. I've lost everything Brad!"

Brad lowered to a dark tone. "Well... good riddance, then."

Bolt snarled and stepped back, utterly defeated. "I was right about you." He spoke coldly, as if his the world around him was suddenly a place of absolute dread, dark and lonely.

Brad didn't speak, he didn't want to draw in anymore attention.

Bolt took another step back, before he sprinted to the door, leaping out of the darkened media center. In just seconds.... the smallest of moments... he was gone.

Brad looked back, where Bolt had disappeared. He received a gut twisting sensation. He didn't realize what he had done, until he only heard the silence int eh room, instead of the rattling of Bolt's collar, or even his barking. He tried hard to shake the feeling, but it haunted him, as if it was to stay for his entire life. Too painful to even think about.

Minutes had passed into a long wait, But Bolt didn't come back.

"Bolt?"

Brad's regret filled him immensely, threatening to tare him limb for limb. He felt stupid just saying his name, when he was long gone.

He tried to stand on his wobbly leg, and he limped toward the door, and there was no sign of a dog being there. No longer worried that Bolt would be seen, but instead that he wouldn't come back.

For the first time that he could recall, his self-pity had overtaken him like a starving vulture over a corpse.

He only had himself to blame this time.

***

The teacher hadn't noticed again when Brad came in, but that seemed to be the good point of the day, at least seance no one wanted to bug him.

But that only made him feel lonelier.

Later, when the bell rang, Brad was asked to stay after, and talk to the teacher.

"Where have you been? I've called your parents a few times, they're worried that you wondered off."

Brad nodded, not making eye contact. "I- tell them I'm sorry. I don't... feel good."

The teacher looked sympathetic. "You have to do your work, and you should tell me if you don't feel good, so you can go to the nurse's office."

He nodded again.

"Alright, then." She sat down in her chair and took notes... some sort of punishment probably, but surprisingly it wasn't. Brad knew that when she told him he could go.

Stepping out of the room, Brad was relieved that she didn't tell him what his parents said...that usually means they didn't say much. But what surprises await him at home, who knows?

He went to the restroom to retrieve his crutches, but soon found them in the 'lost and found'.

All of which, only concludes the simple and easy part of the day.

***

He walked outside to be greeted by his friends...

Wyatt made a sarcastic face when he saw Brad, some snickered, and others thought of it as regular, people always getting hurt these days.

Wyatt ran up to him. "Hey, Brad wha-"

"I slipped on ice." Brad interrupted.

Wyatt grinned. "Oh-oh. Well, I guess you can't come with us then. Sorry bout that, dude. Tough break."

Bradly glowered at him, when he heard a loud horn, his attention was grasped. A large truck pulled into the parking lot, and all of the boys screamed, climbing in as if possessed.

That left Brad, only wondering what that was even for. He couldn't help but feel completely alone, and left out because of something that had happened last night. ALWAYS because of last night! Something is always happening last night. Brad grimaced at the thought, and held in the anger that built like a brick wall inside of him.

A half a dozen kids climbed inside, and he was about to pull away, when one kid ran along side it, "HEY! Wait for me!"

The car stopped and they opened the door, and without thinking Brad sprinted to the truck, and threw his crutches in the back of the truck where the large bucket compartment was, and leaped inside, landing on something soft.

He grimaced at the pain that his leap caused his ankle, but just that moment the truck began to drive again. Wherever they were going, they were in a hurry.

"What was that?" A kid from the inside asked.

"Oh," The driver laughed. "My dog's back there. Dales, named after my old home in Texas." He began a long story about his old home.

Most of the kids didn't show interest, but one of them said, "Cool."

That's when a horror filled Brad. He backed up, noticing that the soft landing was a large yellow retriever, husky (if that's a possible blend). The dog was asleep, and didn't seem to think much of the impact Brad may have caused. But the situation made him feel so much better. If that dog got up and began barking it's head off...

Well, seance it didn't Brad had decided to take advantage of that, and he rested his head on the extremely uncomfortable jagged floor of the truck, and from the vibration of the driving, you wouldn't want to be sleeping some place like that, but the dog didn't seem to care.

Brad's head was seriously going up and down in a repetitive form, and be honest it was painful.

He propped his head up, not knowing where to lay it, when he saw the dog look up.

She looked out to the freeway, and even stood up, making Brad feel short.

She blinked a few times, looking awfully tired, before reclining again into the truck again. When she had she was almost facing brad head on. Brad felt embarrassed, but was glad she didn't mind his presence, and didn't cause a barking fit.

Brad rolled over onto his back, which just the same didn't feel good, but felt a bit better when he put his hands in the back of his head.

He realized he could just lay on his backpack, so he did just that. Than he managed a small smile, hopefully, no one noticed he was there, but knowing that he had gotten on without getting caught, was the best achievement he's had in his failing life.

He managed a good smile, before closing his eyes.


	8. Deep Sorrow

Brad hadn't realized the car stopped.

He had become so tired, he dozed off who knows when. He was awakened by something wiping his face. Like wet, gooey sandpaper, sliding across his closed eyes.

He began to gag, opening his eyes to full alertness, he saw the retriever standing over him, her paw was on his chest.

Dales barked happily, realizing Brad was alive. She then licked his face again.

Brad had to almost raise his whispering voice to a level where he's be heard, but the truck was silent, and no one seemed to be inside it. He put a hand on the dog's snout. "Please, not now."

She whimpered, and barked a few times.

Brad leaped out (careful not to hurt his ankle again) from the truck. He looked around, noticing a sort of grassland. The weren't very close to the city at all for all he could figure. He was in an outskirt neighborhood. Noticing that, he took a quick peek at the backyard of the house that the truck was parked at. He saw two toddlers playing back there, with their scooters and laughing the whole time. They were both small girls, just looking like they were having the greatest fun ever.

Brad backed away, and his back hit the truck. Almost at the same time he felt a stifling warm breeze on the back of his neck making his hair bristle, before he heard an earsplitting bark.

He turned around, angrily shushing the dog. She seemed to smile at him, sticking her head over the edge. Brad rolled his eyes, and climbed up, sitting on the railing, waiting for something to happen. He didn't feel completely comfortable about being there, feeling like a trespasser, but he felt like he had a right, considering the other boys were probably there also.

Dales stood on her hind legs, resting her front paws on the rail, right next to Brad, and began sniffing his shirt. He couldn't help but smile as he began rubbing her soft head. Realizing how much he...was it really? Did he actually want Bolt to come back? Did he miss him?

Dales got down and walked to the other side of the compartment, watching the next door neighbor's car pull out of the driveway.

Brad had another rush of feeling. It was sort of cold and lonely, now. After Dales left his side, he felt no longer... befriended. Like she had more interest in another car, than to be rubbed on the head lovingly. Like she didn't care about him anymore... or if she had in the first place. Brad never could understand why dogs were so irrelevantly curious, and cared to flinch and even bark at anything that moves, or begin to look around every time there was a small noise. It just didn't make seance.

At that reassuring thought, Brad leaped off of the truck, amazingly his ankle wasn't showing much pain anymore. He didn't have much of a problem other than a small sting.

Not knowing what his destination was anymore, he began a slow walk on the sidewalk. His mind open to whatever may happen next.

***

Brad hadn't gotten far, when he noticed the man who drove the car walk out of the door. Brad had no time to hide, and was seen almost right away. He expected to be pounded by him for hitchhiking.

"Hey." He said as he stumbled down the hill toward his car, "I missed one."

Brad looked around noticing he must have been who he "Missed".

"Yeah," he decided it was best to go with it...whatever IT was. "You...did. I'm still here."

He took his keys out of his pocket. "Well, let's take you home, then. You've probably been out here for a while."

Brad was confused. "Wait..." He tried not to sound stupid when he said this. "You were just taking them all home?"

"Yeah, we do that because my son's friends need rides from the cold. So I'm their taxi."

Brad smiled. "Oh-okay." He jumped into the back seat, at least glad that he didn't have to limp home.

"So, you're-"

"Peter's dad." He said ruffling through his black hair. "He was sent to the office today with you." He began to laugh. "He makes up the best stories about the principal beating on him."

Brad remembered that. He was supposed to be with Peter when he got in trouble for passing notes. He was surprised that his dad didn't know he wasn't there. That he was too busy in the media center talking with-

The truck suddenly lurched to a stop. Brad leaned forward, almost hitting his head on the back of the passenger's seat, if the seat belt hadn't caught him.

"Sorry." He said casually as if there was nothing to apologize for. He studied outside his window. "Oh, man. What now?" he murmured.

Brad felt like yelling at that guy for almost busting his nose, before he saw the traffic. What seemed to be miles, and miles of cars lined up was probably the largest traffic jam that he'd ever seen. Brad gawked at it, and angrily drooped his head. He unbuckled knowing this may be a while, and he turned his body around to look out the window. He opened it.

"Hey, Dal-" He stopped himself. The father probably wouldn't have ever known that he knew his dog.

He began to whistle, hoping that the driver never heard him."Hey...dog." He tried to sound innocent of any knowledge about her. He called out to her softly. She didn't react. She looked up at him for a second, and brought her head down again. Brad felt a sour tingling in his stomach, and was about to sit back down, when she began to growl. Bolt turned. She kept growling, but at nothing, unless it was the sides of truck's bed. Than she began a fit. She started to bark loudly.

Brad threw himself back into the seat, trying to look innocent once again.

The dad looked back. "Hey, what's wrong Dales?" He asked her.

She began to keep barking out into the distance. Brad suddenly heard something...or more felt it. It felt like he had just finished screaming loudly. The inside of his throat was choked up, and mildly sore.

"Hey, what's the matter Dal?" he didn't sound too concerned. But she wouldn't cooperate.

Brad was wondering what was going on, and had a sensation to roll down the window, just to see what may be the situation, and why she'd be barking. Than she stopped. She looked at Brad, not really ecstatically anymore, but more like he was supposed to know something. He began to listen intently.

Nothing happened for a sec, but he heard a response. A faint, very VERY far away bark.

Brad knew she was going to start up again and he shut the window to muffle the sound. But kept his window opened.

"There's...another?" Brad confirmed, but more as a question.

"What?" The dad wasn't paying too much attention. He probably had a lot on his mind.

Brad tried to put this all together, and more than anything, he had a feeling. Something deep...calling for him, as if his name was a precious word of hope to someone out there, and that the truck is captivating him from seeing what he should do. He couldn't just come out, he was offered a ride home, it would be the dumbest decision he'd make, out of all of the ones he's made today already. But he felt strongly that he had to to it. No clue why. But he grabbed the knob of the door and pulled.

* * *

Racing, as fast as he could through the lined up cars with his ankle wasn't too bright, but in hopes to find what he was looking for. It wasn't something that had to do with- No, it couldn't be.

"Okay. I'll let you walk home then!" The father yelled from his truck. What a nice guy.

Brad was now dodging the cars, some honking their horns, but it didn't seem like such a big deal, seance they weren't even moving. brad looked back.

Dales was barking but now she was facing Brad. He didn't know what she'd be saying but she seemed to be cheering him on. Brad smiled, and continued as best he could to run on his bad ankle.

Whiten a few minutes, he reached the front of the line. The sight was stunning, and the pain in his stomach was strong.

He was looking at a wreck. A very serious car wreck. There were about three of them involved, and the scene was tapered off.

Brad was behind a small crowd of people studying the situation. Brad couldn't believe his eyes. There was one car that had damaged it's entire front. Dented inward, but it was crushed from the back by another car, this one was fiery yellow, but now mostly black. Both cars were in pretty bad shape, the first one was stuck to a pole, sizzling with steam from the engine. They all seemed to be crumpled like aluminum foil.

Brad studied the scene, almost feeling nauseated, noticing about a hundred meters away a news report was being given.

Before he was about to run off blindly once again, he heard something, something very small, and quiet. Sounding like a coo but must have been something else. A plead, like one for forgiveness. He followed where he thought he heard it, which was actually, under a nearby bridge. A bike trail that extended over a small stream, and was dried up for the past few years.

Brad stopped. He couldn't hear it anymore, but was sure he would find something. He peeked slowly under the bridge, and was overwhelmed by what he saw.

Bolt was curled up. His face almost buried under his paws, both ears were dropped in sorrow. He looked up at Brad, for the first time noticing him.

Brad felt so bad about what happened earlier, and was sure that Bolt would start growling at him. But without warning, Bolt leaped into Brad's arms, whimpering heavily.

He had no clue what was happening, or why Bolt suddenly embraced him, but he wrapped his arms around his neck, being reminded about that same morning. All of the times he's helped him and tried to apologize for the burdens he's given him. The same thought almost made Brad tear up.

"What happened?" Brad's tone was worried, considering what he'd just seen, almost knowing that he'd have something to do with it.

Bolt broke the embrace, and stepped back. He turned and couldn't face Brad, but he was panting. "...I- I didn't mean to Brad." His voice was sorrowful, and begging, but also chocked up. "I wasn't to happen- I, I never meant to-"

Brad realized that he himself had teared up a bit. His fears have been confirmed. "Bolt," He couldn't manage another word. But he exhaled. "It's not your fault."

Bolt turned around and barked loudly, surprising Brad. "You don't get it, do you? You haven't stared long enough at the scene I've created."

Brad couldn't speak. This was all happening so fast, too fast. And it was a horrible time to remember he forgot his backpack and crutches in the bed of the truck.

Bolt settled himself angrily to the ground, in deep sorrow. "I can't do one thing right." He put his head down in his paws.

For a while until the noise of the sirens left, that was all that happened.


	9. It's Easier to Let Go

The next two hours were a large blur, and once things were at rest, and nothing was happening, Brad recalled himself being on his bed, and it was almost 8 O-clock PM.

All of that day had been messed up, he couldn't recall much, but somehow he noticed that he had his backpack, and his crutches, but for some reason, they both were ripped, and crushed. His backpack looked like it had been thrown into a river. It didn't make seance.

Than he remembered. Bolt was there, he was upset at himself. He hadn't seen him after that.

He remembered the sound of the doorbell, and his old man reaching through the door, and grabbing his stuff. He heard a voice say, "I'm sorry" before the door closed. But, right before...he could see something crawl into the house from outside. Brad remembered faintly, but he could see it. A white canine, looked up at him, and then settled itself on the other side of the room, on that couch.

He didn't hear a single complaint from his parents. He had seen that canine in all the blurry memories of that day, he always noticed that dog, somewhere in the background of his vision, every time he remembered anything. His parents were giving him a long lecture, he could only recognize a few words. "Don't", "Do," and "that". and when they left the room, they made no complaint about a creature resting on the couch.

The memories were there, but his mind had never been so jumbled before. It didn't make seance, but he slapped himself, clearing his head, of all those thoughts, and he began again to think clearly. He remembered his name, the alphabet, his birthday, nothing harmful had been done to him. he also remembered that one night that the dog first came into his life. The day things began to change.

Brad got out of his bed, and walked over to his backpack, turning on a near lamp, that lit up the room just barely, but still was very dim. Just as he felt a lump in his throat, he turned his head, but was only facing a wall. That wasn't the case because he knew his furry stranger was in the room.

"You feeling better?" he asked, not knowing where he was, but he got an answer.

"It's not a problem." The tone was mildly disturbed, but Brad nodded, reaching from his backpack a sheet of dripping paper.

"I see." He cocked an eyebrow. The sheet of paper was the math homework with adding and subtracting fractions. He rolled his eyes, and stood up, as his backpack fell over, and out spilled another sheet of paper, this one was a note. One from that group of kids.

Bolt spoke. "That's too bad." He sounded annoyed now, and Brad still had no clue where his voice was coming from, unless it was behind him, which seemed logical enough.

"How did this happen?" He asked "You were there weren't you?"

He could feel Bolt's senses tense up. "Well, no. I just saw the man open his door, walk out of his car, and he took your bag from a well. I have no clue how it got there, but he probably ran over your stilts there." He knew he was talking abut the crutches.

"Crutches." Brad corrected. "They...ha-ha, they do look that way." He looked again at them, smiling, and pleased to know he won't be using them any time soon. But his smile faded. "Hey, Bolt?"

He stroke some attention, at least he could feel that Bolt was listening. How could he feel _Bolt's_ senses? He still had no idea why this all worked the way it does, but it was interesting, and strange.

He gulped, as he slowly gathered the wet papers. "How... how come my parents don't car you're here?"

Bolt seemed to understand, as if he'd been waiting for brad to notice. "It's not that they don't care."

Brad was confused, but nodded again. "They can't see you, can they?"

That seemed to drain all of Bolt's remaining happiness. "No one can, actually." He sounded upset, something that was now bugging Brad. He knew that if Bolt was trying to _hide_ his feelings, he wasn't very good at it.

He sighed hoping that his next comment would sound somewhat sympathetic. "I see."

He stood up and opened the door, heading to the bathroom, in there he got the hair dryer, and began to blow the papers dry.

Bolt didn't seem very active. Brad couldn't feel many emotions, as if Bolt's feelings were erased like a blank chalkboard. It wasn't making Brad feel any better.

Soon, after the silence was over, Brad had dry papers again. Even though most of the pages were smeared with black ink, he knew it couldn't have been better. With that positive note he began to work on them. You see, Brad isn't that kind of kid who doesn't do homework. He treats it like vegetables. It's good for you, and just for that reason weather he likes it or not, he just does it. For the most part he didn't seem to like it much, but it felt good doing the work, it made him feel like life was still normal. He laid on his stomach and with a binder under his worksheets, he did the work, which he still knew most of the answers to. What do you know?

That was about the time when Bolt walked into the room. He smiled at Brad, which was interesting, and he had no clue why.

"You like school?" He asked.

Brad shook his head, his eyes still on his paper. "Not really." He looked up. "It's just the work I do to get good grades in class."

Bolt reclined in front of him, about a foot in front of him, and he looked down at the papers, as if they were a token to his past. And surprisingly, he said something similar to that. "Ya, know. Penny, always loved to do school work. Her favorite topic was art."

Brad couldn't believe that bolt was talking to him still. He had hated him just earlier, and was now talking as if they were best buds. It was almost as if he had dropped his upset feelings completely all just to talk to Brad like an equal, which enlightened Brad's mood as well. "She's a cool girl." his eyes on the paper still, but it was hard to concentrate now. "I wish I could have met her."

Bolt seemed to have gotten defensive on that one, because he seemed to shrug. "Well, that would have been nice." Now he was hiding his feelings. Brad wished he hadn't said anything.

Brad's mind was processing harder on the paper, but decided to take the awkwardness out of the conversation. "You guys seem really close."

That didn't seem to make anything better, Brad felt Bolt's emotions intensify more. "Yeah, we were quite...um, close. Me and her. It's not something I go around bragging, and yelling to the world."

"Okay, I'm sorry." Brad knew that probably wouldn't help much, but Bolt soothed.

"It's alright. You're fine." He seemed to be speaking his feelings now, hoping that Brad didn't feel bad for accidentally offending him.

He stood up and looked down at the papers. Than he paced around the room for a while.

Brad wondered if Bolt was able to hide some feelings from him. He wondered if he knew about that odd link or why his parents couldn't see him, or if anyone else can. He wondered if Bolt could feel HIS feelings just as much. Or how he had caused that accident even though no one can see him.

Besides all of these questionable feelings he also felt guilty. Just for saying what he said, and for always pushing Bolt away. Bolt must have been very sensitive when he talked about home, but he was the one who brought it up in the first place, so that was another confusing fact. By this time, Brad was sure that Bolt still had a grudge on him, which didn't feel good. Just like the difference between the time when you're yelled at by an adult, and how much it's rude, but you don't feel as offended then if it's a small child, saying they hate you. It seems like the largest insult, and it's almost a permanent hate when coming from them. What we all might call the ultimate rejection to ever liking you again, if they ever had. The same went for animals, and Brad was worried that Bolt was still mad at him. The feeling wasn't a feeling you'd want to have. It was too much to handle knowing that you are on the 'hatred' list of a child, or an animal.

Brad wasn't in the mood anymore, he had just been degraded by a dog. Whether Bolt knew it or not, Brad's personal feelings were hurt. This making the homework in front of him as hard as trying to cut down a tree with a plastic spoon.

He sighed, and turned around, Bolt wasn't in sight. He still decided to say it. "Hey, um...buddy?"

Bolt didn't answer. Maybe he didn't think Brad was referring to _him _as 'buddy'. Bradly sighed, "I um, owe you an apology."

Brad felt Bolt's heart sink, he knew he was listening.

"I need you to know..." He took a deep breath, "I _want _you to know, that I feel really bad about all of...just, getting mad at you all the time. You seem to be going through such a hard time, and I still don't understand why you are nice to me after everything I've done, and how bad I've treated you. I just...just want to say I'm sorry."

He waited for Bolt to come out and lick him on the cheek saying _'it's no big deal, just forget about it'_ but to Brad's disappointment, he didn't. Brad could barely figure out the feeling that Bolt was meaning to interpret. He expected something like a simple thankful feeling, but nothing came.

Brad's heart turned into water. He's tried to make things better, but it didn't seem to be enough for Bolt. By now, Brad had no clue what else to try. It seemed completely foolish of him to think that Bolt would forgive him, or even respond.

He put his arm in a circle on the floor and laid his head down on top of it, not knowing if he should attempt to cry or not. It was simply a rejection that he couldn't take. He didn't know if Bolt was still in the room, but he still would have heard his plea for forgiveness one way or another. Brad couldn't do it, he couldn't start to cry, not in front of Bolt, who is probably just behind the couch.

A knot formed in Brad's throat, and he could feel dread wash over him. he didn't want to look weak in Bolt's eyes, so he began to do his work again, even though all he really wanted was to leave the room, and not look back.

That was when he heard his dad's footsteps running up the stairs. He looked at his son and smiled. "Hey, you're up!"

Brad didn't look up, but he quickly wiped his wet eyes, hoping his dad wouldn't notice he was upset, but when he looked up his dad wasn't standing there, but had gone into the next room.

Brad was now getting frustrated. He threw his pencil onto the binder, and stood up, walking over to the window that was covered in black from the outside. He cupped his hands around his face, and noticed that in the next house, there was a light on. He didn't think much, except he couldn't help but feel very jealous. Whoever must live there, has life a hundred times better than him he was sure. If it was in his power to trade lives with that person, he knew he could handle it.

He turned and walked through the room, his hands in his pockets. Sure enough, Bolt was probably not in the room, but the fact kept nagging at him like an angry mosquito.

His dad walked in, and saw his son. "Hey, bud." He gave him a hug, which felt good to Brad, considering he and his dad aren't too close at all, at least he still loved him. He let go, "So, Sport, We've got someplace to go tonight, and-"

"I know," Brad said. "The babysitter."

His dad frowned playfully. "Aw, is it okay for tonight?"

"Yeah." Brad tried to sound cool about it. "You go on ahead, have fun with mom, at least I'll be able to enjoy my last day of school tomorrow." He smiled, trying not to make his dad feel worse.

"We've got a special place to go tonight, with you Brad," He said happily. "and I think you'll like it."

Brad could feel his heart soaring. He's almost never able to spend time with his parents anymore. This was hopefully good for him. He found it odd that his thinking was being exaggerated by the narrator.

"We'll be back at Nine thirty, to pick you up and we'll be back by about eleven, alright sport?" He smiled warmly.

"You've got it dad." Brad was too excited. He jumped straight to his homework, and almost zoomed through it all within 3 minutes. Go figure.

He was still bugged by the fact that Bolt was hiding, but he shook it off. His family seemed to be what really mattered. He was too exited, he was sure that Bolt was just ignoring him for some reason, but it didn't bug him much anymore. Soon his work was done, and he stretched out on the floor his arms above his head, and a smile on his face. He looked up at the clock and sure enough, it was 8:23, and his worked was done...now what to do?

***

Bolt didn't feel like talking to Brad, nor did he feel good about leaving him the way he had. But watching him play around, and dancing with the "babysitter" like some hysterical idiot, Bolt couldn't help but snicker. Brad looked rather...happy. Bolt didn't understand. But when Brad was in a good mood, he was too. When he was upset, Bolt was also. He could feel Brad's feelings for some strange and irrational reason, but it was happening.

Except now. He couldn't feel the same. He understood that Brad was in a funk, and that he tried to apologize, but Bolt couldn't get out from there just to be seen or more so, NOT seen by his dad. He knew that Brad would be seen talking to himself, and he didn't want his dad to see his son that way. He's probably like most good parents start to worry that his son is going bonkers.

He had reacted too late, and he knew this. He couldn't go in there and ruin it for him, even though Bolt knew that Brad thought he was obviously purposely ignoring him. He had no clue how to solve that, but probably had no time to try just the same. He stayed there, only sinking deeper into his own despair. He didn't want to ruin anything else in someones' life. He couldn't leave either. Brad had gotten his share from that too much. Bolt couldn't do anything to help himself. He laid there, completely incapable to trying had nowhere to go, no one to see, and no way to get home. By now, he's going to do something he'd never wanted to do.

He'll have to wait and find out if he's needed anymore...from anyone.


	10. Listening to a Sorry Soul

Brenda was desperate to grab her phone. "Hey, um, Kerk. You'd better NOT come here tonight. Brad is completely bored, and he won't be any fun to torment." She listened to his response. "I'm glad...you what?!" She looked out the window and rolled her eyes. "Great, Kerk, bring the entire neighborhood over why don't ya?"

Brad threw himself onto the couch, even surprised himself by his strange attitude. "Okay, Brenda." He concluded tiredly "You can have this back." He threw her the beanie she came into the house with.

"Please..." She was horrified, almost to speechlessness. "Do not... do that!"

"I'm done." Brad hissed."My parent's should be here in about an hour.

Brenda flicked her hair back. "Get to your room." She pointed to the stairs, and Brad sighed.

"Whatever." He trudged down the steps.

Brenda held her phone up again. "Please leave."

She heard the car take off in the front yard.

* * *

Brad collapsed onto his bed, sighing loudly into his pillow. He pounded it a few times, and looked up. "This is so strange..." He groaned, before he slammed his head into the pillow once again. His hand slid off his bed, and drooped limply till it was scraping the floor.

Brad had no clue as to why he was suddenly upset, but really, is it a questionable matter? It's complicated enough for him to take in, and once things seemed fine, he was high-hoping himself to exhaustion.

He was tired mentally, but didn't crave sleep, he more craved to have a regular style of life, but that was when he felt something slippery on his palm, and instantly he jumped to alertness.

He softened his expression, "Oh, it's you." He studied into the dog's brown eyes for an instant, but then collapsed again, murmuring, "What's going on?"

Bolt could hear the dread in the voice, but couldn't seem to answer. He did though, slid Brad's limp arm over his head, until it was resting on his soft neck, and Brad began to rub the dog's furry spine.

"This isn't fair!" He sniffled, and instantly exploded with confessions, "It can't be like this, and I'm never able to figure out what's happening, and my parent's are coming here soon. They're going to do something that they might think will help me through this, and I have to go to school tomorrow when the weekend should have started already, but after all that's happened..." He shuddered. "Um..."

Bolt was listening intently, something he hadn't been doing lately, but felt obligated to. "Anything else?"

"I dunno." Brad lifted his head and turned to Bolt, his face stricken with pink, and salty tears. "What do you think?"

Bolt nudged Brad's hand away and stood up on his hind legs, putting his paw up onto the bed, now level with Brad's blurry eyes of vision. He could feel the warm breeze as the canine breathed lightly into his face, in a way drying his tears. "You're really letting this eat you up inside."

"By the way," Brad began coldly, "That's simply a setback of what took place earlier." He felt like showing bolt the bite on his wrist, but couldn't. It wouldn't make things better. If anything, it would once again begin an argument, something they were both experts at.

Bolt nodded. "That was truly my fault. I should have thought things through."

Brad sighed. "Yeah, you...you're right." He turned his head away again, then rolled onto his back.

"You've got priorities to think of right now. I've been foolishly getting involved-"

"You're not foolish. You're just...ignorant."

Bolt managed a sly smile. "You're right about one thing. I was being selfish."

Brad turned his head toward Bolt. "Well, I can understand that, you're missing your home."

Bolt drooped his head, probably remembering what it was all like. Brad felt Bolt's feelings in a strong way, as if he had also been miles away...who knows if he'd ever see them in the next dimension even? It's truly a my story.

Brad looked up at the ceiling. "I can't believe what it would feel like, even though I haven't really experienced it..." He turned again. "I never took the time to realize how lonely you'd be feeling in a world where the only person who can do anything is me." Than he sighed looking dismal again up at the ceiling. "And all I do is treat you rotten." He turned once more to Bolt. "I wish I wasn't so heartless." He could feel another tear.

Bolt was pondering all of this. Realizing that Brad had really been contemplating just how much he knew Bolt could be enduring. "No, you have a very good heart, Brad."

A moment of silence, but Bolt gave the teary eyed Brad another smile, this one was literally out of the grace of his heart. But Brad felt deep inside that he didn't deserve what Bolt was offering him. Bolt somehow knew this. He had a thought, and slowly leaned in just enough to lick Brad's nose just under his eyes. The warm, wet sensation sent a tingle up Brad's spine. It's been years seance he'd ever been respected so much by a dog, as result of a tender lick. He leaned out and kept the sympathetic emotion showing. "You have a very gentle side. And you've proved it well."

Brad couldn't believe what Bolt had just done. He couldn't sustain himself just enough to realize that after all that's happened, how much a small action like a lick on the nose could mean so much. He could feel a few more tears streak down his face, but this time they were out of overwhelming joy. Something he had never expected from this canine. Brad's upset feelings had subsided. He had a friend now, one that may never leave him, but he could see it as clear as a diamond, that Bolt must have been sent one way or another, straight to him.

He slipped out of the bed, slowly, memorized. His face still flushed.

Bolt paced to his side, and noticed that Brad's expression was one of worry...or worse.

Brad hung his head, which hurt from previous stiffness, but it couldn't add more pain anyways. He didn't like to be in such a state in front of Bolt, but he couldn't, but it wasn't his choice to be upset. Letting it out felt like three thousand invisible pounds have been lifted from his back. He turned to Bolt, and brushed his hand on the dog's ear, nothing to really say.

Bolt whimpered softly, his expression looked hurt, and in Brad's head many feelings of regret and sorrow flowed through him like tidal waves, sending a strong message of how Bolt was feeling.

Brad wiped another tear. "Don't blame yourself, Bolt. Please. It's not...you can't, okay..." His shaky tone only made Bolt's sorrow increase.

"It's apparent just the same," Bolt whimpered. "This has your doings out of the picture. I'm the one who should have heard your pleads." He sighed, looking downward at the floor. "Care to...forget about all that's happened? Start over?"

Brad's hand retired from Bolt's head. The idea hadn't occurred so far, but it was something to be tried, especially in such a situation.

Brad nodded solemnly, but almost instantly reconsidered his thoughts. "We can't. We'll never be able to forget."

Bolt understood. "I know. But we don't have to forget...we, just need to begin again."

Brad could feel his heart soften, and a slight excitement filled him, knowing that soon, everything that has happened may be erased in seconds. Brad sat up. "Alright." He wiped his remaining tears, and sniffled softly. "Let's do it."

Bolt grinned, trying to make the situation all the more comfortable for Brad. He lifted his paw. "A casual greeting, from a talking canine like me."

Brad shook the paw in his hand. "Welcome to my home here in Hollywood. I'm sure you'll you'll like it here."

Bolt smiled, his paw still in Brad's hand. "and, hello, to you. My name is Bolt. Miller taken from the family I long to be with again soon. What's yours?"

Brad smirked. "CUT!"

Bolt put his paw down, "You suddenly _work _for Hollywood too?"

"What was that?" Brad was laughing, which was a good sign, "You have something to say about your family, you can't say it at a time when we're just meeting each other."

"My mistake, young lad. I'll take one more shot at it." He raised his paw and repeated the line twice as fast, and in a sarcastic tone.

"Welcome to Hollywood." Brad took Bolt's paw again.

"It's an interesting place here." Bolt looked around in the room, "And a nice touch with the wide open city."

Brad had to resist stopping again, and trying to laugh. "I'm Bradly Cot. And I run this small city."

"Bolt. and just for the record-" He took his paw down. "I'd give it a school score of... C plus."

Brad smiled, "One would assume that we've met already, and were just goofing off."

"Yeah, they'd really be on to something there." Bolt returned the grin.

"We have to try again."

Bolt rolled his eyes. "We've met three times already, and still you're not satisfied."

"Worth a shot." This time he extended his hand. "I welcome you to Hollywood, newcomer. I'm sure you'll like it here."

Bolt couldn't help himself, and accepted the shake. "I'm Bolt." He clarified.

Brad smiled and nodded in contentment. "I'm Bradly Cot."

They shook inventively, and with such meaning. It wouldn't be a surprise if right then and there, their past was completely sealed.

* * *

Sooner than planned, Brad was picked up from the house, and taken onto the surprise date with his parents. But, he had nothing to worry about, and left with a smile, there was nothing that bugged him, the babysitter was leaving the house (so they assumed) homework was done, and all of the issues with Bolt had simply been erased.

Bolt had gotten tired after a bit, and fell asleep on the couch, where the person Brenda had been sitting before she was forced out of the house, because she'd be there alone. Bolt's dreams weren't original, but were scrambled messes of just the strangest imaginable thoughts, but then they began to focus on something in specific.

***

_Bolt found himself some place new. Standing on a sidewalk some where in a large city. When he looked up, he saw towering buildings looming over him him loomed buildings, and many tall structures. When he looked left and right, he noticed the traffic that had been passing, but now the cars were all lined up...but oddly. There wasn't a noise. The occasional roaring of the cars, and chatting of the people, or even planes in the sky, none of these things have existed. _

_Things were moving about 1 mile a day (not hour) things had slowed down so much so, that sound was muffled through time itself. That's when he heard something. A sort of...laughter?  
_

_There it was again, just a laugh from a little girl. Bolt stood up and raced toward where that sound could be coming from, his heart was pounding in his chest. He had no idea why he was trying to find this person, but he continued, fully determined._

_Soon he came across a small park, grass was everywhere, and on a bench was a small girl, skinny, with black hair, and black skin. He hair was curled and twisted down to he shoulders. She wore a skirt of purple with blue and pink flowers imprinted onto the fabric. She must have been about 11 years old. _

_But, next to her was too stunning. Another girl, that Bolt recognized completely. It was Penny!_

_Bolt's heart fluttered, and instantly he raced down the pavement, at a speed that no one could match. It occurred to him just how much he had missed his person, and here she was right in front of him. He kept running, noticing she hadn't seen him yet, would reveal the most amazing reunion. _

_Than she turned her attention to Bolt, her eyes grew bigger, her smile grew when she saw him, and she instantly jumped off the bench. "BOLT!"_

_Bolt could feel tears brush his face, as he leaped into the open arms of his owner. Penny was as well weeping, neither could believe it. They have found each other. And in the strangest of places, it was this world, the same that had taken him away from her._

_The moment seemed to last forever, and the feeling of that moment was indescribable. Bolt knew that Penny hadn't know where he was, he knew almost everything that Penny was feeling, almost as if they were his own...maybe they were. He had been missing Penny so bad, and almost forgot to think about her. It pained him to the core, but he was here now, and it was absolutely a moment he didn't think he'd live to see. It had never been pictured as such a beautiful time. Penny was here! And he had found her. He couldn't let go, and neither could she. They could embrace for eternity._

_The girl on the bench was smiling. She seemed to be ignoring them and staring at something else. She seemed to be just curious at the trees around, and the sky of blue. Than murmured. "He's your dog?" _

_Penny let go, the link was broken, but her eyes locked on Bolt's. She wiped some tears. "Where have you been?!" He voice was shaken, and cracked up from crying, but he could seance the happiness still inside her. _

_Bolt whimpered a few times, still amazed that this is all happening. He couldn't think logically. But it didn't seem to matter. Penny was here. How? Since when? Where _was_ here? Who's she with? He turned to the girl, who staggered, and backed off, a terrified look on her face._

_Bolt was confused, when he heard her yelp. "I don't like dogs! Please keep him away."_

_He turned around but Penny wasn't there anymore. He looked around, she wasn't in sight._

_His heart suddenly began to pound. "PENNY!" _

_He sniffed the ground, barked a few times at the girl. "Where is she!? What did you do?!"_

_She kept screaming, backing off as best she could, until she was climbing onto the bench. "Please don't hurt me." She was almost in tears._

_Bolt was infuriated, losing Penny just after he had found her. He examined the grounds a bit more, and he couldn't see her._

_He turned back to the girl, and began growling. She was seriously balling, what else was Bolt to think? He can't trust her._

_He slowly stepped forward, his teeth bared. "WHERE IS SHE!!" He barked. _

_The girl staggered and fell, but instantly came to her feet, and sprinted the other way. Bolt followed after her, intending to probably tear her limbs off. _

_This wasn't like him. He wasn't so assertive to assume things that fast, and he wouldn't go chasing..._

_Before he could put too much thought into it, there was a swirling sensation all around Bolt. The picture had become as dense as smock and faded away until Bolt found himself running blindly in pitch blackness. _

_He stopped, as a painful tingle began to rise up from his front ankles, and it rose until it tortured him completely, making his whole body buckle in unimaginable pain. _

_He fell to the ground, rolling around, trying to scream, but couldn't. There was a loud booming noise that was faintly heard. The pounding of his heart in his ears was so excruciatingly loud. All at once, he rolled to one side, apparently too far, and for an instant was falling in mid air. He slammed into a secondary floor, painfully, and a wave of adrenaline kicked in just as fast. Suddenly he could stand. His legs trembling as he tried to get balanced. Then he saw many colors blind his vision, before they cleared... and he was standing back in the darkened living room. _

_***_

The banging sounded again, terribly loud, and it terrified him greatly. He raced to the window just as the door flew open. He stood there defenseless, and in walked the one person who was banned to be in the home, just as casual as if it was their own.

The girl was Brenda the babysitter.


	11. The Night When Things Began To Tweak

_A/N: This was going to be two chapters, but now, I give you my by far longest chapter! Please take your time reading it...it is almost 5000 words!! Please... read... and don't get bored. Please, length has nothin to do with it, like you're reading a regular novel with those long chapters. How's that? Good, okay....yikes. I just hope you enjoy the...long...LONG chapter._

* * *

_**The time was 9:43**_

"I WIN!" Brad declared happily.

Brad was very happy to hear the news that he was going to Wyatt's home for that night's activity. His parents were seated in the spacious living room, talking to the parents of Wyatt, and watching their two boys play a friendly game of air hockey.

The table was absolutely massive, just like everything else in the home. It was dark green with black lines and curves to form the two sides. Over the top of it hung black lights, making the white stripes on Wyatt's shirt glow neon.

The entire basement was covered in black lights from the low hanging ceiling, and they asked for the lights to be turned down completely, so only the purple pillars filled the dark room, which gave the game room a glow that looked incredible. Brad never knew that his parents had been good friends with Wyatt's. Out of all places to go and visit, Brad was taken here to Wyatt's home into his spectacular basement. He couldn't imagine a better night...of course, there was the second to last day of school tomorrow until the break.

"C-Mon, lucky beginner, that's simply a win out of the goodness of my heart. I helped you win ya know."

"Sure," Brad laughed. "Give it to me, I'll start."

"_I'll _start." Wyatt confirmed, and to prove his point, he launched the disk straight toward the hole, but Bradly dodged it.

"Dang it!" Wyatt smiled, Brad shouldn't know that he was upset, which he wasn't because his golden retriever wan on his side, for sure rooting for him to win. What are the odds that this whole time, the person who offered to take him home earlier that day had been Wyatt's uncle. They shared the house with other relatives, who weren't home at the time, but it was interesting how for the second time today, he gets intertwined with this family. Maybe he and Wyatt were _meant_ to be friends after all.

"In your dreams, Brad." The disk slid toward his hole again, and this time made it inside. Wyatt yelped in achievement.

"Just beginner's luck." Brad said, offended that his thoughts were answered rather quickly. He took out the puck and launched it.

Wyatt had been, well distracted from his previous goal, and well, forgot to dodge. "Ooh," Brad grimaced. "You'd better watch out for that."

Wyatt laughed, as he noticed finally. "Oh, yeah that's...not my fault."

"Is too. If you weren't so glad about your progress, you would have most likely," He coughed out the next word. "Sc-*-ore-*-d."

"Ha-ha-ha, shut up."

The game went on for a few more minutes, ending with battle cries, shouting rambunctious insults at each other. When the parents concluded their talk, they saw both of the boys laying on the floor staring up at the dark lights, exhausted. The dog was as well on the floor in between them, her head laid just aside from both of theirs, prepared to to graze and wash any of their cheeks if they tried to move.

"Okay, I admit it, that last move wasn't a purpose win."

"Oh, Le Rea," Wyatt mumbled. "That's how I felt when you tried to attack."

"It's what started this whole argument, you fumbled-doof-carton." Brad gasped for breath, noticing sweat trickling down the sides of his head, he didn't realize how tired he had made himself. Wyatt was probably feeling no different.

"Hey, it was a clear shot right into that hole, and being your untied-too-legged self, you dodged it, it bounced, and then slid right into..." He grunted. "How, could it go right into yours, come out, and end the game in mine? That's just too much ordeal for one night, I'm gonna sue."

"Okay, okay, We've got a tie, and whoever tiebreaks wins. truce?" Brad extended his hand toward Wyatt.

He smirked. "truce." He was about to shake up until Dales shoved Brad's hand away with her snout.

"It's still a deal." Wyatt said.

"Yeah," Brad agreed. "Silly Dales."

"Got no respect for you yet." He laughed. "At least she still likes me." He then began to make pursed lip noises, as Dales licked every corner of his face.

Brad clutched his wrist in a lonely state, feeling completely left aside, and suddenly like a complete stranger in this house. As much as he liked to hang with Wyatt, or his dog, he couldn't shake off the feeling that almost every time there's someone else around, he begins to socialize with them and pretend that Brad doesn't exist anymore. It reminded Brad that even though he was now Wyatt's best bud, there was still a gap between him...and others. Dales seemed to care much more about satisfying this boy, than to know about Brad's feelings.

"Hey, okay, stop!" Wyatt was gagging, but he seemed to have been loving every bit of it. "Okay so what do you wanna do now Brad?" Dales stood up and walked to the couch, jumping up next to Wyatt's now, snoozing father. He put his arm around her furry body, and began to message her shoulders.

Wyatt got up, and pulled Brad up by the arm. "Gee, I dunno." Brad responded. "We've wiped out the entire place from all of it's games."

Wyatt smirked. "No, actually, I think there's one more." With that, he clapped his hands, the lights came on.

"C-Mon, I bet I can beat you to a game of pool." He raced over through the large room, and took a tarp off the red table. He placed the colorful balls on top.

Brad sighed and grabbed a stick. "I bet you could, my man." He began to chalk the tip.

* * *

What was she doing here? She had no permission as far as he knew. This couldn't be, she was trespassing. Her arrival literally startled Bolt.

She turned on the lamp and searched the room, frantically, not noticing Bolt of course. But, more by instinct, Bolt had been barking a lot, trying to get her out of the house somehow...fat chance. It enraged Bolt, the fact that he wasn't seen, made him upset. And soon, he had to stop. There was no point in doing it more.

Bolt studied the thing she had come to get. It was in a pile of letters, and mail spread out on the counter. Bolt had no clue why she'd want what she took, but it was some magazine. The cover had a startling picture of an exposed celebrity, Bolt dared not pay attention to whoever it was.

She dialed her phone and sat on the couch, eager for the other end to answer.

"Hello?" She said quickly into the receiver. "Yes, I've got it, it was in their-"

There was a pause. "-Yeah, I know it's not polite, okay, but I had to find out what the deal is with..." She skimmed through the pages swiftly, and it took a moment to find what she was looking for.

"-HERE! Here it is!" She slouched in the couch, and began reading. "It has this picture of a new I-phone app...ya get it yet?"

Bolt was taken aback. What was this? Some worthless teenage interest, still having the nerve to break an entry and receive it. Like she couldn't do that while "Babysitting" in the first place. He wanted to bark at her, but it would prove to no use. He stomped his paw in anger. She has to leave.

Than it came to him, the lamp. The string that was attached to it. If he could pull that the light would-

He stepped toward the lamp and clamped his teeth on the chain, pulling it down. Right away there was a flash, and the brightness went out, leaving a temporary green color on the inside of Bolt's eyes. The way that bright light does a paint-like smudge in your vision after you turn from it.

Brenda gasped, and straightened in the couch. "Whoa." She seemed much more surprised than Bolt wanted her to be...which was maybe a good thing.

"I dunno, The light just turned out. It was weird." Than she laughed. "Oh, my gosh, this house is creepy. Maybe...yeah I'll just take it with me."

Bolt didn't like the sound of that. He wasn't done yet, this girl was stealing something that came in someone else's mail. Is that not the _wrong _thing to do?

He saw Brad's binder across the wooden floor, and without thinking, he slid it across the floor, right as Brenda's heels stepped on it, and she fell forward, almost crushing the phone in one of her hands.

"Ah!" She grunted. "You still there?" She again complained about what happened, and stood herself up, tripping again onto the ground, this time from the mised rug slipping under her free palm (the one with the magazine.

At a final attempt to push herself up she came almost nose to nose with Bolt. Startled, he yipped loudly and backed off, but she never noticed him.

On her feet, her hair flicked quickly as she turned her head to many parts of the room, she was getting angrier now.

"Brad!" She yelled out. "This isn't funny. Get out right now! I know you're-" Bolt slid another book that was on the ground straight at her shoe, as it slapped she screamed at the top of her lungs, the person on the other end was probably just as confused, if not worse.

She seemed to be racing toward the door now, at a full sprint. She still clutched that magazine in her hand.

This was Bolt's only chance. He literally leaped into the air, grasping the magazine in his teeth, yanking it completely out of her hands.

He collapsed painfully down the ramp that lead to the door. His lower jaw slammed onto the ground, almost snapping it, and tossing the magazine from his mouth. He yipped in agony. And with his closed eyes he heard a door slam.

He opened his eyes, startled and dazed. The girl had completely left behind the reason she had come. Bolt tasted blood in his mouth, he had bit his tongue in the fall.

He stared down at the magazine with the possessed celebrity on the cover. He swiped it away with his paw, growling. He knew for sure if he ever looked face to face at that person again, he's going to be reminded the pain he had endured. He knew now why Brad took the babysitter as a complete nuisance. She had absolutely no respect...end of story. There was nothing else to read into it, incredible the stunt she took coming here. The nerve of her intentions...everything.

And to top it; All of the trouble a simple magazine could cause; Unbelievable.

* * *

**_The time was 10:07_**

_Whack!_

"Ow!"

"Oh, sorry."

Dales stirred from her spot, reacting to the noise.

"You okay?" Wyatt asked Brad, referring to the bump he'd just received on his left arm.

"Yes." Brad said saying nothing but the entire truth. "That was a cool trick."

"Yeah, it works all the time."

Brad looked down over at Dales, who drooped her head on the old man's lap.

"Hey you wanna see anoth-"

"No, thanks, Y." Brad interrupted. "I need to go...um...get a drink." He began a quick escape up the stairs, almost tripping. He whistled, and almost immediately Dales leaped from the couch and ran up the stairs, passing up Brad.

He made it to the top, overhearing, "Hey dad. come play this with me." down the stairs.

He sank into the cushioned couch, throwing the stick at the ground. He examined the large room he sat in, only feeling jealousy and dislike toward the people who could afford such an unfairly large home. He propped his feet up across the couch, sighing as he looked upward at the exotic decorated ceiling with many tiles and marble crests. What a waste of time, decorating something that hardly anyone would bother to look at.

The retriever scampered to the side of the couch, leaping up on top of it, awkwardly finding a position next to Brad...not that it mattered, the cushion was about four foot in length, giving the sitter either all the leg room they needed or none whatsoever. The couch was big enough to have three full sized men lay across it.

Dales seemed to be in a tired state, willing to just go onto any piece of furniture, but Brad didn't mind it. In fact it made him feel better, that at least _someone_ cared not to leave him alone.

Dales was on the corner side, while Brad was nearer to the edge. He could swear this thing wasn't a couch, but almost a bed.

He turned over to face Dales easier, as he ruffled his fingers into her fur. Thinking about just going home, going to bed, getting the next day over with, and ignore Wyatt, who wasn't turning out to be as good as he expected. Releasing a sigh, he closed his eyes, only paying attention to the fur's warmth. He moved in closer, his face buried into Dales' shaggy fur.

It felt really smooth to him. He imagined a pillow that was just as warm and comfortable, but even more, a large dog of his own. Realizing he'd better take advantage of this, not knowing if he'd ever experience such a moment. He knew now why people in majority had such a love for animals, big ones in fact. They were amazingly large and comfortable, like a protector of a sort, something that was a companion, a friend, a guardian, and if it was big enough, like an elephant, maybe even shelter. Oddly, they were also comforting, with a skill to just calm anyone down, by just letting them lay on their fur, and let out their emotions in a small talk, or even tears, that could all be wiped away from their fur. Brad realized how much he was missing out by not having his own dog. A big dog was a really amazing gift, and he'd never noticed it. Whiten a moment, he envied Wyatt for his golden retriever as well.

_But, I already have a dog. _Brad reminded himself. _What is this supposed to mean? _

He suddenly gasped, and sat up quickly. He had completely forgotten. Bolt was still at the house. How long had he left him there? And more importantly, why had he never thought about him since he left the house? Bolt had never been off of his mind until he-

He jumped off the couch, and ran toward the coat hanger, followed by Dales. Brad picked his jacket from the hanger and slipped it on. "MOM, DAD! We have to go home!" He ran to the stairs, having to let them know he was leaving.

Once he turned the corner, he was body-slammed into Wyatt who was running the other way, and toppled over.

Dales barked in surprise, while Wyatt clutched his nose, laughing. "Ohh, Brad! You okay?"

Bradly stood up right away, noticing no pain. "Yeah, um, where's my parents?"

Ignoring that he kept talking. "We've just got somewhere to go tonight. You, me, and some of us other kids. It's a pretty sweet place."

"I can't, Bolt. I need to get home!"

"Bolt?" Wyatt cocked his eyebrow in confusion.

Bradly covered his mouth."D-did I say that? I meant Wyatt, sorry..." He looked at the floor in embarrassment.

Wyatt was confused at the name switch with lightning, but shook it off. "Any what, we'll be leaving in a few minutes. And the best part is, we won't have complete adult supervision! How cool is that?"

Brad looked up. "Where is it?"

"Up the road, by the snack bar."

Brad widened his eyes. "What the heck are you guys going there f-" He stopped himself. "Wyatt! I can't stay! Please, were are my par-"

"They left. Didn't they tell you you could stay overnight?"

Brad gawked at Wyatt. "What, NO! I didn't ask for...I'm not even packed, what are they thinking!?"

Wyatt looked disappointed. "Brad, I thought you'd be excited. We have a guest room, and they left a pack for you."

Brad looked by the door, and sure enough there was his school backpack, and another bag next to it. Brad folded his arms. "Nice." He said with disinterest.

Wyatt smiled. "So, still want to go home?"

Brad closed his eyes and sighed out the next question, "When did they talk about this?" He felt like an adult the way he showed his stress in that manor.

"Brad, what are you upset about?"

"I'm not, upset." He lied. "I'm really tired, and I didn't expect to...ugh. Can I just-"

"Fine," Wyatt's tone was strict now, which was creepy, and out of character. You can stay here and play with Dales, while the rest of us go and have a heap of fun. We're going to just hang out in the next door area, where there's pizza, and arcade games. It's pure heaven, and all of our parents will be there, just to watch us. We're going to stay up late tonight. Something they NEVER let us do on a school night."

Brad clutched his stomach, knowing he'll regret if he went. He turned his thoughts from home at the time, surely Bolt could take care of himself for a bit longer.

"I can't go." He found himself muttering.

Wyatt shrugged, but stayed elusive. "Alright. You wanna go home?"

Bradly nodded solemnly. "Please."

***

The next thing Brad could recall was being squished in the back seat of a van, between half a dozen screaming boys.

The driver had earphones on...is that good? He was that uncle Brad was offered a ride from earlier from what he recalled was the same day...this day was taking so long to end.

The boys all leaped out of the noisy van, Brad being last. And as he looked up he saw the gleaming lights dancing to music all around him. The buildings were packed, and flooding with excited people. There were some kids who were shoving others aside to get in. Bradly shuddered. How was he going to survive this night?

He instantly began to feel homesick, but he decided to go with the flow.

He walked into the chaos.

***

**_The time was 10:39_**

Within a half hour, Brad's mind went blank of anything but getting as many tickets as he could.

Running around like a maniac, and even himself shoving some kids aside he tried to get to every station he could find. Every game opened a new reality to him. Racing games opened the city, hunting games opened the wild, and sport games opened an entire crazy crowd of people watching and screaming for him to win. It was all an experience that he had never had in a long time. He didn't realize what his parents were doing letting him stay, but apparently they had been trapping him for a long time, and now let him go free for this one night.

He soon ended up with over seven hundred tickets, and bought a target board with pointed darts. It was a large set, and he wasn't more excited. he got the most tickets from the rest of the boys. Peter was very obstinate in getting enough tickets for Brad's reward, to trade, or at least to get it ever sense he set his eyes on it, but Brad was too fast. Peter was now jealous of him. Go figure.

Soon they were outside (well, sort of, it had a ceiling and heaters), sitting at the benches, just like older teenagers would have if they were sacked out. Some sipped their Pepsi, a few others root beer, and Wyatt, being his wild self, completely addicted to his coke, he pretended that it was a beer. Imitating a drunk dude, making a good laugh with the other boys as well as Brad, who was enjoying some orange soda. They were having a great time. Who would have guessed that at such a young age, fun was still an option.

"Wow-wee!! Wyatt shouted, almost making Peter spit his Pepsi through his nose, laughing.

"Ahhhhh." He relaxed on the bench. "Well, uh...dudes." He tried to sound gangster. "We've been her' fer wha, like...hours now?"

Most of the boys were about to splatter liquid everywhere from cracking up.

"WELL!" he began, slapping Peter on the back. "What if your dad just drove the van home without us, eh? We'd have the best night."

"Yeah." Peter agreed with no argument.

They sat there and hung out for a while. The time was slow, and enjoyable. One conversation lead to an entire new one.

The time was now 11:24.

***

It was close to midnight. When things got out of hand.

The boys were beginning to feel sick to the stomach. Their pop had done wonders to them. Sitting on the bench got too hard, so they lay on the cement floor, groaning like no one wants to know. It would have been hilarious, if everyone who say it didn't also get weary and sick to the stomach just by looking.

"This was a great idea Wyatt."

"Shut up, Munts." He groaned, half asleep. "I'm in a coma here."

Brad however was on the bench, watching it all. Surprised that this simple tactic (that his parents showed him) of not drinking so much pop before bed had saved him from this. But he did have a stomach ache, and had to hunch over, but it wasn't too bad.

"Hey." Stanley, a larger kid had suddenly spoken, trying to stand. His short blond curly hair looked all sweaty, and his glasses were almost lopsided. He was a sort of know-it-all kid, like they all are. "My dad said that a certain drink helps. Like medicine."

"I don't wanna nother drink." One moaned.

"What is it?" Peter asked.

"Um, I dunno. Just some sort of stim-you-lint, I'm not sure. But they have it at that next building. I've heard it makes you feel better."

"Where did you hear that?" Brad was getting curious now.

"Like...a TV commercial I think."

"THAT'S IT!" Munts leaped into the air from the ground. "That's what we need." He turned to Stanley. "Brotha," he put a hand on his shoulder and grinned. "You are wise beyond your years. We must always trust the box, shouldn't we."

"It's our leader!"

"Our hero!"

They all soon got up and went toward the street, leaving behind all of their worries. Brad was sure they were up to no good at all. He couldn't believe they were taking advice from the television. Brad had been told that TV is just a box of lies, and entertainment. Something had to come of this. He was curious what this 'stim-you-lint' was good for.

***

"Whoooooo!!!"

They were all running from the opening when Brad caught up. They were holding something long, shiny and gold in their hands. Brad couldn't;t believe his eyes.

"That dude in there bought this for us!" We're going to be better in no time.

It took time to pop the cork. It fizzed and spat out. once the kid smelled it, he almost dropped it to the ground.

"This smells horrible." He plugged his nose. "I think somebone elds should try it firsd." He couldn't talk clearly with his nose plugged.

They all looked puzzlingly at each other, wondering who should take the first sip. It was a hard choice and who ever was chosen was dead meat.

"Hey wise-kid!" Munts looked over at Stanley, who shrugged. "Hey, I can't do it!" he defended. "I'm no part of this. You guys better drink it to feel better before someone finds out."

"Finds out?" Brad was trembling now.

"Yeah, we're too young to be seen with this stuff. It's why we had the older guy buy it. Duh."

Brad was speechless. He could only think to say what needed to be done "Drop the drink now!"

"We can't!" One objected, but really had no reason for his argument.

"I think someone's coming!" Brad said urgently.

Some of the boys hyperventilated, and began to panic. Their rambling began.

"You do it."

"No, you have to!"

"You've gotta do it!"

"We're all dead!"

They all tried to shove each other frantically. "Brad!"

Brad's heart stopped. He couldn't say a word in protest.

"Brad, please see if it works." Munts pleaded, more desperate than ever before.

"No, no, no! I won't touch that!"

"Brad please!" They all began to beg at him, it was unbelieved able. Why couldn't they just drop the bottle and run?

They handed the bottle to Brad, and with no choice he took it. He began to shake, absolutely terrified. He couldn't back out now.

"It's okay." One said. "It's just like drinking medicine. You won't like the smell or taste, but it helps."

Brad read the label,_ 'bud light, brand apple'_. He gulped, knowing there was no other choice he held the neck of the bottle with one hand, and put the spout to his lips.

The brain freeze he had gotten had taken the sensation away from him. The drizzle that it took down his throat. The taste was nasty, bitter, and flavored in it's own way, if you tried to gulp down something more powerful than white vinegar you'd know that this was something that multiplied that taste by at least twenty. But Brad found himself unable to stop. The lid was glued to his lips, he began to shake, the bottle vibrated. The kids screamed.

"Brad stop! Now!"

"He's drinking all of it!"

That second, Brad fell to the ground, everything around him was vibrating. His world had become some sort of back massage machined. His vision was blurred and swirled with colors. He felt the inside of his mouth fill with that dreaded after taste. All of the kids stood over him, panicking like crazy, every single remark echoed in his head like a harsh pound of a hammer right on his brain's senses.

Than finally everything disappeared.

* * *

_Okay, I'm speechless after this chapter, and I don't know if the next one will be even anything compared to this, but things haven't even started until this chapter, so let's go with what may happen as best we can, and...haha, let's get ready for another...REALLY long chapter._

_I've been on chapter 10 for a little bit, and it's awesome that all of you guys can respond to it, the way you did. Thank you._

_Okay here's a few acknowledgments:_

_**Boltfan21**: Thank you for showing amazing interest in this story. I do the same for yours it's cool to have that back. =]_

_**Bobcat**: Really that was your fave chapter? That's awesome Bob, that's a real big compliment coming from you, thank you. The talent, the feelings and the way you said I made it believable. That's really big, thank you. I hope this chapter didn't ruin that, but one step at a time it's going into a more massive plot that's filled with emotions like you wouldn't...well, never mind. That's the gig they're ALWAYS coming up with._

_**8Miles**: I loved writing that chapter. I was able to really feel for Brad myself, and give him an equal...a small furry, white equal. A part of the family, by what we only know it's by the mammal part of the animal kingdom, but dogs can prove to be much closer than that, like a brother even. and really, at those parts I suggest people read it with their dogs, it's a story that makes me want a dog so bad...yeah for all of you who don't know. If I had a dog, I would both read and write this with him, and watch Bolt with him...just over and over. I mean why not?_

_Don't answer that._

_**Soldier**: It's only a state of imagining. Unfortunately, I don't really know either, but I am writing it. I love that chapter, and I felt closer to the dog I don;t have. It's really given me an opportunity to show you guys some of the things I've been longing to experience with my very own dog. SO it's a weird package deal if you ask me...and wait, did you? No, that was your review, I thought sometime you may have come up with something....can't put a claw on it.....still reading this. I just meant to conclude this mess...my bad. Thanks for your awesome review._

_**Heckfan**: You've given me a nice review. I'm pleased to hear that you've found an emotional story something that you've been waiting for...if that's what you meant. Once again I hope I didn't ruin that with this chapter...just bare with me okay? I've got a long story here, that I hope will help you guys see what's really important. It's just my way of writing, I'd like the flow to have maybe a lesson, or a moral. Just something to ponder...really._


	12. Recovering

_A/N: I warned you about this long chapter. There's a message near the end that I liked. I hope you can pin-point it when you read. Maybe you can tell me what you think...._maybe_._

* * *

"Carry his other arm, Stanley!"

Wyatt had Brad's arm draped over his shoulder, trying to keep the drunken boy in balance.

"Wyatt!" Munts picked up the bottle from the ground. "What is this stuff, it's killing him!"

"Just get over here and help me, Munts!" Wyatt settled Brad onto the ground. He could see him looking dazed, trying to concentrate his vision to see the other kids starring at him. Wyatt yelled. "He's awake! Guys, he's awake!"

Brad's vision wasn't just blurred, but it was doubled. Maybe tripled. He could see at least three of each boy standing in front of him. Not only that but when he tried to focus on one of them, his vision seemed to zoom in and out unnecessarily. It was impossible to get a good insight on whatever may be happening to him. He had to close his eyes to keep from that chaos. He knew his body was completely limp, and for sure, he knew he couldn't stand. The boys seemed desperate to try and help him, but it was to no use.

Brad shut his eyes, and barely recalled his head hitting the ground, almost like he was numb. This drink wasn't a good sign. He could barely think, his brain was processing at about 3 or 300 miles per hour, so nothing clear came up.

He woke up, getting strange sensations. Hearing himself laugh hysterically at nothing in particular wasn't a side effect that the other boys liked to see.

"It was poison!" Stanley scratched! "I can't believe I said to drink it." He put his hands in his face and sulked. "I'm such a bozo now! I'm sorry guys"

No one really paid attention, but Wyatt got his phone and told his parents it was an emergency and to meet them in the back of the arcade. He asked what soda he had, and told them that the soda had really banged up their friend.

Brad tried to talk, but couldn't have words come out correctly. No clue what he was trying to say, but they made out a few understandable groans.

Brad stood up on two wobbly legs, charging toward the boy he thought he was just mad at, a gruesome laugh filled that kid's ears, Brad was literally going crazy. He ran into a wall, crumpled to the ground, and was still laughing.

"He's scarring me...real bad." Peter was still recovering from shock.

"He's going to..." He slammed his cell onto his palm. "Ugh! Dumb thing! Pick up!"

"You're not calling the cops?"

"Duh! I mean, what is this? Brad's going nuts, and everyone is freaked out. Who else can I call?"

The phone buzzed, and he picked it up, talking into it urgently. It sounded like it may have been the parents.

"Yes, I know! What do we do?"

Wyatt's mom ran out from the arcade cursing a little when she saw Brad being held up by two other boys, so he couldn't fall over painfully, in rist of breaking an arm because of his numb fall, he wouldn't feel it, till the stuff wore off.

"What happened?" She folded her arms and glared at Wyatt.

"That's what we're trying to find out!" Wyatt retorted. "Can you help him?"

"Let me get your father on the phone," She stated.

'No you can't. Isn't he busy?"

She walked off with the phone in her hand.

"Can't you l-l-let me j-just stay 'ere, ma'am?" Brad stuttered, dazed and looking off into the distance. His voice had a lisp, and his talking tone was faster than normal.

Wyatt smacked his own face in embarrassment. "No! Please bare with me for your injury Brad. get something figured out!" "Where's your mind Brad?"

"Um..mm...u-up there! Were I see trees. Real happy tree! REAL happy trees go...g-go to sleep!"

Wyatt gawked at Brad, than turned around. "He's helpless."

"Not my problem." Stanley lifted his arms innocently, forgetting that Brad was leaning on him, and was now on the floor.

"Uh, I beg, ya pardon. A-Am-am I ver...ver-ver-vertical?"

Stanley helped him up again, Brad completely lacked strength in his limbs. "He's heavy!" He complained. "Help me."

Munts rolled his eyes, but ran over to assist Stanley. "So, how long will this last, wise guy?"

"I dunno-" Brad's head fell forward, almost dislocating, until Stanley grabbed his hair, (which would have been painful if he wasn't numb) to pull it back into place. "But, we can all settle with this. We're all dead meat."

"Maybe we can do something." Wyatt broke in.

"Like what?" Peter asked sarcastically.

Wyatt thought for a bit. "My mom knows. But, she doesn't know what happened. Maybe she thinks we're playing."

Munts' eyes widened in horror, and he almost dropped Brad. "Um," he pointed a nervous finger behind Wyatt's head. "You think THAT is pretending?"

Wyatt turned around and gasped. There was a vehicle with flashing lights just across the street. Two officers were standing outside, leaning on the car, and talking. If they turned their heads they would see the kids clearly.

"What now!?" Stanley complained.

Wyatt thought fast. "Come on!" He began a sprint toward the two men, freaking out his comrades completely.

"Wyatt! What are you doing?!!"

"Follow me!" Wyatt insisted. "They can probably help us!"

* * *

That living room was almost destroyed._ Almost_. Luckily it left only minor suspicion on the Cot's minds. Brad's parents didn't give the room a second glance, and Bolt didn't blame them. He had his mind on another thought as well. He had no clue where Bradly was.

He was more than expecting the boy to run through the door. He'd be in that same good mood that he left the house with. And surely he'd be at least a little excited to see his canine buddy again. But, oddly he wasn't with his parents, and that alone concerned Bolt more than anything else that day. He was beginning to worry. His parents were so casual about it, but what was it that they didn't see? Had Brad suddenly become invisible just like him? If anything, Bolt was looking forward to being 'seen' again. And that only person wasn't here.

After what seemed like days of waiting, sleeplessly, Bolt finally got the concentration to possibly feel what Brad was feeling. To see if he was okay. But, at first no feeling came, and that scarred Bolt. He hoped Brad hadn't died all of the sudden, but being where this is, he may have been close. A dark sensation ran through Bolt. _No! Please, no! I've seen so much here in this world, I can't bare to gain more regret about something._

Bolt's thoughts concentrated harder, in hopes that the connecting between him and Brad could work at a distance.

His mind was soon cleared, and he could get almost full blown sensations of what was going on. And really...it shocked him.

There was another kid, standing next to Brad. The thoughts seemed to be in Brad's point of view, but they were blurred, and in a way they could make out about everything that Brad was seeing. It was incredible! Bolt had actually hacked into Brad's head somehow! This connection was the strangest connection. Surprising even him for the result it gave.

"Okay, you feeling...just a little better?" The boy seemed to be starring right at him, he felt his head nod. Whoa, he could feel physical actions as well. This was strange, and getting stranger.

"Guys, we've got to do something!" Another boy pouted. "Those cops could be close."

Bolt was just wondering what was going on.

As he went through the feelings that he sensed, he could only come up with, drowsy, and hysterically joyful. Whatever they were asking he was okay about gave Bolt the terrible feeling that this must not be something good.

"I can't imagine what punishment I'll get for this." A third boy was looking sorrowfully at the ground. He had glasses, and blond hair. "My dad is gonna ground me for sure. No Halo. No Super Smash Bros. No Crash, or sonic, or link, or even Mario. My life is over." He sniffled.

The kid next to him put his hand on the boy's shoulder, tapping it. "It's alright, Stan. We're all dead meat together, remember? Not just you."

He wiped his face with his arm. "I think you're right. Thanks. I feel better now."

Bolt remembered at that moment what he'd been able to do seance he and Brad met. He had been able to talk to him with his thoughts. Now, they were connected again. He had to try it.

_Brad. Bradly, are you alright?_

There was no response. But, he sensed a little confusion in Brad's thoughts. He spoke again._ Can you hear me?_

"No. Er...yes, I guess." Brad's voice answered as if completely unsure.

_You need to tell me what's happening. Get the picture? And don't talk. You can't answer with talking. You'll attract attention. Got me?_

Bradly grinned. "What? Yes, no! By the way! Hmph! Storming the sea, storm in the sea. B-bAM! HA!!!" Brad's fingers were in the shape of pistils, shooting at all of his friends. "You're dead, you dead....BAM...you're just hurt, but not dead! I don kill ya! Not yet, no! I kill you mama, though! Waaa-hahaha!!"

Bolt was flabbergasted. Almost to the point to where his concentration was broken. But, he decided to ask. Brad was more than out of it. But, Bolt had a feeling he knew _precisely _what was wrong with him.

_Bradly, please don't do this. _

"I'm funny." Brad stated.

_You're very funny._ Bolt agreed sarcastically.

All of the boys were staring right at him..well, them. They all looked perplexed, probably not a good sign.

"Hey, you said you were feeling better."

"I-yam!" Brad grinned stupidly. Or at least, Bolt was sure he did.

"Just let him fib a little, Peter." Another boy rolled his eyes, as he spoke. Waiting for it all to be over.

Bolt couldn't get this straight. It was like a dream, or something that was just just as odd to experience.

There was a noise in the distance, like a siren, or a booming radio. Whatever it was, Brad showed interest in seeing what it was. He tried to turn his head, but fell over in the process, making everything go static like, and soon the scene was gone.

"Brad!" Bolt yelled, trying to keep the image, but it disappeared quickly. He was back in the living room.

He growled and leaped off the couch. Racing toward the parents room. They had to be notified that their son is in some sort of precarious situation. Something was wrong...and odds are, they don't know about it.

"I'm sorry." Bolt muttered, knowing he'll regret getting Brad told on. If this was what he thought it was, Bradly's future wasn't looking too good at all. His life is already messed up. Is there no end to it all? Was there a stopping point to these horrible situations? Brad can't do this on his own.

He stopped when he reached a closed door. _Then again, maybe that's my fault. _

* * *

"WYATT!" At least three boys tackled hom to the ground, stopping him from going to the police.

"They're leaving!" He protested, trying to shove off the grabs. "We need them!"

"We've already stopped you. We need a better plan! We'll get something figured out! Come on!"

Wyatt shook his head. He couldn't believe everything that has taken place in the last ten minutes. "I have to! They're getting away!"

He rammed one of the boys with his knee and stomped on the others arm around his ankle, and soon he was able to run.

"Wait!" The car was taking off, amazingly oblivious to his yelp.

He ran toward in for just another hundred feet. But it was long gone. "No!" He kicked a rock in anger.

Muntz caught up to him. "Wyatt! Bradly's dead!"

Wyatt couldn't take this, and began to rub the sides of his head. "Are you sure?" He complained.

"Oh, yeah like I would lie about this."

He rolled his eyes, and grabbed Muntz's arm. "Come on." They both ran back toward the where the scene had taken place.

* * *

Bolt was scraping helplessly at the door to the parent's room, whimpering and yelping for a possible answer, or a way to turn the knob. Frustrated that nothing could work, he headed down stairs to the living room again, pacing, and completely baffled at Brad's parents. His mind was blank from any bright ways he could try to help Brad, just know where he is, and do something that no one else (hey Mr. and Mrs. Cot) would do.

From what he had seen in the day dream, it was clear as glass that he wasn't in a situation hat has been reported to anyone. But, proving his thoughts wrong instantly after that, there was thumping upstairs, and angry voices bouncing off the walls. Bolt stood up on the rug, suddenly alert that they have found out. From what they were yelling about, it was from a phone call. He heard the mother say "Alright, we're coming there right now!" and the father seemed just as desperately worried the way he tried to ask his wife who was calling, and for what. She told him the whole thing when she stormed down the stairs, followed by him.

She flung her coat on. And almost too quickly, Bolt found the door opened, and at the mercy of a few precious seconds, before slamming shut again. Lucky for Bolt, those few seconds were almost just enough time to sprint out the door, just before he could loose a tail. But, it had worked, and he was _finally _out of the house.

The car door opened, and whiten even less time, Bolt was able to climb into the car, and as fast as he could, he squeezed through the two seats. He was in the back seat in just that time, and was only too fortunate that no one could see him. It was an advantage for some things. The car sped off. Bolt was praying they weren't too late.

* * *

The news got out.

People from all around were rushing into the situation, making it much too large to bear, and whiten the longest time possible, the police arrived with their necessary tools, and to Wyatt's relief, them being there was almost worth a punch in the face, yelling "Where in this world have you been that you COULDN'T BE HERE!!!???" But he kept his mouth shut, and his fists free. Those officers were just lucky for now.

The scene was tapered off, police asked people to stay back, and the fourth grade kids were overwhelmed, and taken home with the news "He'll be fine." And many lectured about the evils of alcohol, enough said and done. There was proof to those wise words, and the kids nodded in understanding. A few hesitated to think about it, but sleep shook that off, it was about one, and they were all dreary eyed. A long sleep had taken the horror from their eyes, other than that, they thought it was funny, and that Brad had put on a great show, that the police ruined.

Wyatt stayed at the scene, and was asked a few questions that had to be answered sincerely and honestly. It overwhelmed him, but he guessed there was nothing to worry about, and told himself to remain civilized. It was all over before he knew it, and he had answered every question correctly, which relieved him a lot more. That was about the time when he heard something gut-twisting. Brad woke up coughing, and almost at the same time, began to throw up. The officer who had helped him get up, luckily had a bag to collect the vomit. Enough said.

Brad was dazed, and had the largest headache. He couldn't muster everything, and appearing in front of dozens of curious people, throwing up. It all seemed too much to handle. He never had woken up to such an embarrassing sight. He was almost on the verge of tears when he saw none of his fourth grade friends anywhere. He was embarrassed, alone, and with a throbbing head. He put his hand to his head and was about to lay down.

The officer next to him clutched his shoulder. His black hand was huge, and his structure even while sitting down was enormous. He had glasses, and almost a bald head, but with some gray hair. His voice was very low, like a bass guitar. And his smile was something he needed. "You feeling okay, son?"

Brad nodded. And reached his hand forward. The man helped him up. Luckily the only thing wrong with him was a headache, and he wasn't put on a stretcher or anything. He was escorted to some place further down the road. Some lobby place. There he was treated for a bit.

The scene was toned down, but Brad didn't understand what was going on. He couldn't muster the courage to ask. But, pretty soon there was a yell of his name, and when he turned his head he was embraced by his mother.

"Bradly!" Her face was in tears. She clutched his shoulders. "What happened? You okay? You're not sick are you?"

Brad was honestly overjoyed to see his mom, but didn't have much memory of what happened the past bit. He saw his dad who looked almost as worried. He embraced his son also. When Brad wrapped his arms around the coat, he noticed how cold it was from the outside. Brad felt one of his own tears drip down his face. "H-how did you get here?" He suddenly felt stupid for asking.

"We got a call." His dad said. "From Wyatt's mother. It surprised me and Clare pretty bad (just a head up. Brad's parent's names are Jack, and Clare. Okay, now we know).

In those few minutes they have talked. Brad was relieved that nothing worse happened, but didn't have much memory of what happened. His parents understood. They walked over to talk to the officers. That's when Brad saw a lonely dog sitting about ten feet away. He looked terrible.

"Bolt?" He whispered, stunned that he was there. "You okay?"He got off of the bench and extended his arms, Bolt didn't move. He didn't even make eye contact. He had a strange interest in the tiled floor.

"We need to talk." He muttered.

Brad nodded. "Can't here." He looked over at his parents, who were busy chatting with an officer. he told them he had to go to the restroom. Clare was almost about to protest, but Jack nodded solemnly. He wouldn't get into anymore trouble. "Be back in five, okay?" He waited for Brad's response. Brad smiled, and nodded. Walking off. He turned back to see Bolt follow far behind him. Brad hated when Bolt acted this way.

Once they were in the hall and out of sight, Bolt told him everything.

***

"So, now there's an empathy link?" Brad was getting his headache back. Getting it all straight in his head. Bolt came here from lightning/comet, not sure what it was. He couldn't talk at first, but later could, he's only seen by Brad, he has greater strength and ability than he had before, he can read Brad's mind the way he can read his, AND now there's this strange connection between them that is linked through thoughts, that can put one another in each others' bodies? Seeing what they see? This made LESS than no seance at all. And Brad wasn't prepared to admit it the thousandth time. He was sure, that was the cause of his headache in the first place.

Bolt looked at the ground again, sighing. "Brad, I'm just as confused as you are. But, maybe there's a reason for all of this."

"What do you mean?" Brad huffed. "Reasons don't give people these sort of things to live with! Their lives are so much easier, because they've based it off of simple and easy reasons. They don't have oddball canines fall from the sky to change them, they have other things. These THINGS are easier to understand. That's the beauty that separates reality from fantasy, and now my life is a part of one." It was sort of a question, but came out as a statement.

"Understand this! I've been sent here. Something's up, and if you and I both don't know what it is, our lives may as well be messed up. Probably forever!"

"Something will happen?" Brad rolled his eyes. "Like something hasn't already?"

"What do those wise guys say, Bradly Cot? Those men you look up to like role-models. They say things like 'Whether you can, or you can't, you are right.' or 'Everything happens for a reason.'? Can't you see that this whole situation has laid out the way it is. Do you think that's an accident! That's no accident, Brad! I'm here to discover something. That must be it!"

"Oh, so we choose now, in this police department, with the excuse that I'm int he bathroom to talk about it. If this is really a case that can't be solved, than why you forcing yourself to believe that someone up there has something planned for me?"

"What?" Bolt was lost at Brad's statement. " 'someone up there'?"

Brad was taken aback. "You know what I mean." He wanted to drop the subject.

Bolt stood up and paced the ground, turning completely from Brad. "What if I don't?"

"I Can't talk about him, Bolt!" Brad seemed much too sensitive to even bring it on. This made Bolt curious, but agitated.

"Tell me." Bolt turned around, and was now more demanding.

"You aren't supposed to know. You're a dog."

"What kind of reason is that?" Bolt challenged. Brad didn't answer. "See this, Brad. Some people say things that they think are simple, like when you said I can't know about it. But, really they haven't any reasons. That brings us back to when you said that people's lives are easier because of easy-based reasons that they are dedicated to. If those reasons are _so_ easy to live by, how come you've got no reason to tell me what I want to know?"

Brad was nailed at that part. He was told he was wise beyond his years multiple times. But, it seemed that Bolt was much wiser. And for a dog, Brad was wrong to underestimate him. He felt sort of ashamed, and awkward.

"Brad," Bolt stepped closer, attempting to sooth him from the last remark. "I've noticed many things said in this world without reason. I just don't want to see... to see you as one of those men. One who gives excuses, but no reasons. Terrible things have happened to them. Fro all we know, they've been miserable only at the beginning...and, it just gets worse from then on."

Brad hung his head. "Where did you hear all of this?"

"From-" He stopped himself, but realized he had just started to say it, and he'd better finish. Even though it was a something he'd prefer to not think about. "From Penny. She looks up to people like George washing-a-car or something, and that Einstein person who made up that formula with letters and little numbers. I never understood that But also, I see things with my own eyes. That's mainly how I know about most things." He shuffled his paw on the floor. "I wish they weren't so disturbing though."

Brad had to agree with that, but he had to admit he never thought about that much. "That's pretty cool." He smirked at this. "Wow. You're just the smartest dog that I've met... like, ever!"

Bolt smiled in a flattered manor. "Don't just assume."

Brad began throwing out remarks. "I'm not! You're house trained, you've got respect for about everyone around you. You don't try to get too close to someone to make them gag like other dogs. Bolt, you're...awesome! Amazing. I've never seen it before."

Bolt didn't know what to say. Mainly, he wasn't supposed to talk at all. He decided to change the subject quickly. "I think time's up." Than he smiled. "And...thank you."

Brad had to return the grin. "I'm really surprised that I never saw it." He stood up and quickly decided to drop the subject as well. "Yeah, we're leaving now." He walked out from the hall, but Bolt stayed put for a minute. Trying to put it together, it was really amazing. He never took the time to see himself as such a dog. It's been...so long..

He smiled, and knew that he was right. This is happening for a reason.

* * *

_ONE MORE CHAPTER! Before part two! Not short chapters here. But, maybe just as enjoyable I hope. Thanks y'all for reviewing chapter 11. I've noticed some things said, like it was funny that Brad got drunk...honestly I never took it that way, but I did in this chapter. Sad day for him. Dunno when it's all gonna stop, but school time is in the next chapter...and I can almost gaurantee a disaster scene. _


	13. The Decision

After Brad was ready for bed and under the covers, the lecture came into his room. But, it was unexpectedly bearable, with Bolt right there next laying near his lap, telling Brad what to say when he was asked questions. Eventually it was over, and they were all off to bed. Almost 3 AM, and the day had been the longest of his life for Brad. From going to school with crutches, hitching a ride in the bed of a truck, arriving home, taking a nap, going BACK to Wyatt's home, staying too long for a hang out, getting drunk, waking up in the police's department, Brad was sure that if his homework wasn't done earlier, it would have never been.

When his parents left his room, Bolt turned to him. "I don't think they bought it."

Brad sighed. "Well, being you, I would assume you would know what they're thinking better than I would."

He frowned. "They're still sort of mad."

"What does this mean? If they're still mad were they lying to me just now?" Brad was now worried that his parents would attempt to ground him, and haven't said anything yet.

"I'm not sure. But they're loosing trust. Your mother especially." He put his head down on his paws. "I'm really sorry."

Brad nodded, and began to scratch Bolt's back, almost teary eyed. "I wish I was able to know how they plan to punish me."

They were both silent for a bit, than Brad rested his head on the pillow. "Whatever happens...I hope we'll get something planned. Right now I can't think of anything."

Bolt nodded, leaning up on Brad's stomach. "I just wish I could say the same." He never sounded doubtful, but there seemed to be little hope on the other hand...er paw.

Brad seemed to doze off at that point, and when he noticed that he turned off the lamp next to him.

Bolt moved along to his side, and jumped off, so they could both have the space they needed. For a while, he got some sleep. Brad struggled for a long time though. As thoughts ran through his head. He remembered the pressure that built upon him before he drank, the boys' screams after he drank. A few faint images of when he was a dare-devil-drunk, but mostly the cold, lonely feeling after when he had the massive headache. So many images flashed in his head, and he began twitching, and squirming in the bed.

Almost sweating, h e looked at the clock , it said 3:49. And he was tired, but could just not fall asleep. It was torturing him. What would happen at school the next day. Everything. If things would stay as insane as they were. He was worried that his parents would keep their hidden anger from him.

He reached over the side of his bed, and in a matter of seconds, he felt a furry head find it's way under it. He scratched softly at that head for a while, and he could feel the wordless messages flow between them. _You okay? _Bolt fidgeted under Brad's palm. and he answered with a firm pat on the head, _I'm not sure. _He heard Bolt whimper softly. The message was clear. _Why? _He wasn't quick to answer, but rubbed down the dog's neck. _Don't worry about it. _The canine turned his head, and licked Brad's palm. _You know I have no choice. _Brad's spine tingled, and he rubbed Bolt's muzzle. _I just need luck for tomorrow. That's all._ With that, Bolt's heart softened, and he leaned on the bed to lick Brad's cheek. "Good luck." He whispered. Brad smiled, still amazed at the way this dog cared about him. His thoughts settled after that.

In no time, Brad was asleep.

***

The next day came mighty quick, and Brad was feeling the same way physically with his headache, but it was very minor. His parents even asked if he wanted to go to school that day, after all that's happened. Brad lifted his crisp-hair-dryer-dried paper assignment, and stated that he had to.

"So, I'm sorry you couldn't stay at Wyatt's house last night." His mom apologized while wiping the counter.

Brad almost laughed. "You kiddin? I'm glad I didn't stay. Thanks for picking my stuff up."

She was surprised with that answer and said okay. She continued to do her work.

Brad slipped on his backpack, and turned off the light. He turned around to see the slumbering dog laying in his room. He pondered what happened the previous night, and remembered that he even had the wish for good luck from Bolt. He crossed his fingered before he closed the door. He turned around to see his dad standing there his arms folded.

Brad froze.

***

Jack tried to keep hold of the steering wheel, as Brad reluctantly told him about everything.

"So, there's this dog." His dad asked Brad. "And he's in your room now?"

Brad nodded slowly. "I know it sounds crazy, but... yes. No one but me can see him."

Imaginary friends are common to little kids. But, Jack knew his son better. He knew that Brad wouldn't be like that. And that he never was. This only baffled him. But, he assumed._ After results of the beer most likely. He needs a doctor._

"Dad?" Brad wanted his dad to be sympathetic, and after what Bolt said, he knew that he was probably still hiding his anger for what happened last night.

Jack shook his head in bewilderment. "Brad, why didn't you tell us?"

Brad shuddered. "I didn't think you would understand."

"How long has this been going on?" He reached over, with one hand on the wheel, and touched his fingers to his son't head. He felt fine, not too hot, and the temperature was okay. He put his hand back, and sighed, turning to the road again.

"For about a week, dad." He answered.

Jack had no clue what this was, but once he came to the school, he headed straight to the nurse's office. Asking them to look over his son. Brad hadn't been to the nurse's office for a long time. Not even for his ankle, so this was a surprise to him.

"I feel fine." He looked up at his dad, confusingly.

"It's okay. I'm just making sure that the stuff has worn off." He clapped his son on the back, and ruffled his hand through his hair. "You're okay, aren't you?"

"I'm fine." Brad looked down at the floor.

His dad nodded. "I'm sure it's nothing. But it's always okay to check." He was given a paper from the nurse, and thanked her as Brad watched him walk out of the room. The bell rang to begin school.

***

He came to class about fifteen minutes later. The nurse was entirely skeptical about Brad's story, but heard about what happened the previous night. She asked Brad some rather interesting questions. None were about something he didn't want to tell them. He realized that his dad thought he was probably going mental or something. He of course didn't want that to be thought of him. But, he couldn't do too much about it at the time. He was stuck. When he drank the bottle of beer last night, he knew he must have scarred his life. Maybe Bolt was some hallucination?

No, that was done. Bolt had saved his life once or twice already, and he could feel Bolt. He was connected in several ways, Bolt wasn't anything like a hallucination. He was something else. Something that he was yet to find out...if ever he was supposed to.

The teacher tapped her long fingernails on Brad's desk. "Let's do your reading, okay? Get out your book."

Brad shook off the thoughts, realizing now wasn't the time to think. He took out his book, and tried his hardest to read it. He was surprisingly able to concentrate on it more than he thought he could. Which relieved him greatly. Maybe he could tone down for a while. School was only for two more days. He had Christmas Break to think about.

From all that has happened, it was easy to forget.

***

_Bounce, bounce...bounce...bounce.......oops._

Don't you sometimes feel like everything hates you? Even animals? Not in this case though, but Brad felt deeply that the basketball was purposly slipping from his grasp on every other _bounce_. It was making him rather irate on the inside. Soon, he got tired and dropped it.

He ran up to Wyatt who was playing ball-tag with his team of Stanley, Muntz and Peter. The other kids were on the other team. Brad wondered why he never asked him personally if he wanted to play.

"Hey, Brad!" He yelled. "You can be on their team. They need another guy."

Brad stopped, and turned noticing the three large sixth graders they were playing against. He gulped.

"Yeah, you're with us." One of them said, as he tossed the tennis ball to Brad. It hit his gut as he caught looked up, quizzically at them. He was confused about the whole team thing. But, even more, he wasn't sure why Wyatt had the goll to put him onto another team. He turned to see Wyatt smiling. For the first time, Brad felt loathing toward that kid.

"So, the rules are just like tag. Only with a ball. You run to hit the person-"

"I got it." Brad hissed. "Let's play." He ran toward the four kids. His blood boiling. He didn't realize he was so mad at him. But, now, it seemed absolutely clear, the reason. Wyatt had abandoned him last night, as well as the rest of the kids. He was ready to tackle that kid.

Better yet, he threw the tennis ball for all he was worth. It missed by mere inches. The anger boiled harder.

"It's not over!" He barked, watching the other team scurry away like a bunch of mice from a cat. But, this time. Brad was the cat.

He picked up his feet, racing toward the kids like lightning. He was gaining on Muntz, who had no clue that he wasn't Brad's target, and shielded himself, as Brad ran past.

"Hey!" He whined, disappointingly.

Brad kept running. The green ball in his palm. He was then passing up Stanley. Who ran faster, and jumped onto the playground equipment. He ran up the stairs, followed by Brad. "You're scarring me!" He yelled as he slid into the slide. His largeness vibrated violently as he made it through that small tube slide. He was lucky to come out uninjured.

"Hey, whimpy!" One of the sixth graders shouted, as Wyatt lunched a second tennis ball at him. "HA!" He shouted. "Loser!" And he sprinted off like a cheetah.

Brad slid down the fire-man pole, and looked at the sixth grader, who wasn't that much taller than him.

"Come on." He said. "Let's go get him!" He clapped Brad's back, as together they raced Wyatt's direction.

They were both running for the same reason, it made Brad feel better that this kid was up against Wyatt. He liked this sixth grader. Even though their type is usually two things. Tall and mean. But he was different, and Brad could tell.

He caught up, much faster than Brad, and only three feet away, he leaped completely to tackle Wyatt, and wrapped his arms around the kid's leg. He laughed. "GOTCHA!"

Wyatt slip instantly, and Brad realized he was on his own. The sixth grader looked dazed from his fall, but cheered Brad on. "Get 'im bro! GET 'IM!"

Those words gave adrenaline to Brad's legs, and he ran faster, and faster, until he was hot on Wyatt's heels.

"Stop it!" He pleaded, sounding exhausted from running. "Get someone else!"

Brad was fully determined to get a good aim at Wyatt before tagging. He wasn't finished, but he was getting tired from running.

He finally saw his target opportunity, and readied his aim, than suddenly, Brad's feet weren't on the dead grass anymore. They were slidding completely on the ice. He yelped, and fell over. Wyatt lost his balance as well. They both were slidding on the ice, and Brad lost his aim.

Brad tries to stand, but can't. "Loser!" Wyatt yells, as he slides off the ice, But Brad is still sliding.

He didn't give up. As hard as he could, he launched the tennis ball. He didn't see where it landed, but Brad saw his legs slide in front of him, on a downhill slope. A bunch of PE equipment was stacked really high outside, still to be put away. Before he could stop himself from sliding, he had a nice crash into all of the hoola-hoops, foot balls, and cones. They collapsed on top of him, as he slid under them.

***

"Welcome back!" The nurse said happily. "I was worried I was done helping you, dear."

Brad wanted to tell the woman to shut up, as he put down the ice pack. "Hello, Mrs. Hebert." He whined.

She smiled and offered him the seat. That's when someone else walked in, with a black eye.

Brad waved at Wyatt. He nodded, but glared at him. Awkwardly he sat down in a chair, near Brad. Brad tried to smile. "Nice...eh, shiner." He said feeling terribly uncomfortable.

Wyatt smiled. "Nice...broken ribs you got there, Brad." he looks at the Nurse, and whispers. "Do me first, I wanna get out of here."

***

Both boys had quite the banged up attire. Brad had a cramp in his stomach where something landed on him. His nose was almost broken, and worst of all, he had another appointment, with the principal.

He walked down the hallway, alone. Shaking from fear, and the cold from the conditioners. He had to get this over with.

He came into the office. It seemed like time had slowed down. A lady was at the desk, working on something, her pencil moved slowly. Her head looked up at Brad. He gulped. "U-uh, where's the p-p-principal, uh...ma'am.

She stared at him for a long time, she tilted her head a little. Brad shrugged, "P-please."

She stared longer, wide-eyed. Than answered in the slowest moving voice. "Yes......him." It seemed to take eternity for her to turn around, just to point into a small hallway. "He....is.......Uh..........uh........over...there."

Brad nodded. "Thanks." and slowly he took a seat.

He walked in a few moments later, noticing Brad. "Ah, hey Bradly."

Brad gulped.

***

Brad was able to sit through a long lecture of hurting others. The subject got onto the last's nights circumstances however, and also not showing at the first appointment he had with the principal. Both made Brad shudder. Principal Trespar seemed to be calm when Brad almost exploded into words, and exclamations. He stood up and leaned on the desk.

"Please! I didn't mean to do it! Don't punish me! I-it was something else, someone thought it would help stomach aches."

He stared at Brad. "Is something bugging you?"

"What?" Brad bit his tongue and sat down. "Sorry." He groaned.

Mr. Trespar nodded. "I see that your parents are worried you've got something with a...a-" He looked at some papers. "Imaginary friends." He put it down. "Now, I want this to be clear to you, we can't have our agency controlled by some imaginary person. We need to be careful of that. You know what could have happened the other night, Bradly?"

He widened his eyes. "No, nothing happened. It wasn't...I don't have an imaginary friend. even if I did he would have never told me to take that stupid beer in the first place."

Mr. Trespar nodded. "Your parents said that you've been ignoring them. You've neglected to communicate. Am I right?"

Brad glared. "No! You're wrong. I'm close to my parents. And they are always listening to me."

"Brad." He put his hand to his forehead. "You've let this...imaginary friend influence you into doing this-"

"NO!" Brad stood up, urgently. "What did they say? He didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?" He asked.

Brad looked around, hoping no one heard anything. "You're not supposed to know." He whispered harshly.

"Brad, we have to talk about this. Your parents think you've gotten...rather attached to this character."

Brad gawked in defeat and surprise, "How much have they said I've talked to him?"

"They said quite a lot."

Brad would have never guessed he was being watched the whole time. He pulled at this hair. "This isn't happening."

"We've got quite a few records that assume otherwise, Brad." The Principal smiled. "Just to let you know."

Brad slumped in the couch, awestruck, and speechless. He wasn't aware that all of this time he was being watched.

"Bradly Cot. Please listen to me, we need a balance-"

Brad stood up. "NO! You listen to me, Trespar! This isn't my problem! You want to know the truth? HUH? Do ya?"

Mr. Trespar backed up. "Be civilized, Brad. I'm not here for games, or to give you more punishments. Sit down."

"I can't do things anymore! What's going on!?" Brad felt his brain spinning in his head. He couldn't think straight anymore. He was barely able to control his voice tone, or even his actions.

"Now, calm down-"

"No, man! You're going to hear this loud and clear, Mr. Tropsick, my life is none of your guy's business. It's MINE! No one else's! I've got problems like everyone else. But for some reason, THEY can handle it better than I can! Don't judge me Mr. Trespar, I know you're the principal, but you need to learn respect for people like me! I have feelings too! So, get off my back!"

Mr. Trespar's eyes were as wide as ping pong balls. He was closed mouth, and couldn't find any words to say. The woman however glowered at Brad.

"Perhaps, a nurse would do."

Brad sent a punch into the arm rest of the couch. The principal stood up at that. "Alright Cot. You are suspended."

That froze Brad's blood, but he took it as something else. He felt a tear run down his cheek. "I don't care." He whimpered.

The principal nodded seriously. "Sit in that hall until I can get some news on what else to do." He stood up and turned around.

Brad knew that he had made a terrible decision.

***

Not three minutes later, Brad was experiencing the most painful, and advanced punishment he could passably get.

He sat in the hallway, shivering from the intense cold that had suddenly come on. He didn't know what to think, or why he had blown up in the office, but he was nothing but terrified now. All he wanted now was his little white friend to be beside him the whole time...but he had told Bolt to stay home instead. It wasn't making sense anymore. Brad knew this...but was helpless to do a thing about it.

He sat there, clutching his hands. Just as the announcements came on, announcing about Christmas Break in one more day. Brad couldn't believe of HIS Christmas Break was starting out. A positive note would be; I'm at school, and I'm still alive.

The bell rang for school to be excused, and amazingly there were crowds of kids that ran out from their rooms.

Brad stood up, shoving his hands in his pockets. It wasn't the time to talk to anybody. It had never been so hard to hold back tears.

***

You think things got better when he came home?

See for yourself, as you watch Brad step up to his own house, for one of the fisrt times, just not feeling it. He knocked on the door, and it opened almost at that same time. He gulped as he saw his dad.

He wasn't smileing, in fact he was sort of scowling, but Brad felt that he deserved it. "Welcome back."and he walked into the kitchen. Brad knew he had gotten that phonecall from school.

"Back?" Brad muttered. What does he mean by that? Is this place suddenly 'back' then another term he had recieved just earlier? He was so used to hearing 'welcome 'home' ' that it made no seance. But it was clear to Brad, that his parents were probably upset about something. Another lecture was all he needed.

***

It was the longest...hardest...and most hurtful lecture he had ever gotten.

Brad's parents were having to pay for the damage he's caused with the equipment. The bruise he had given Wyatt. And, they had to bare the fact that their son was sent to the principal's and suspended all after drinking the night before. If Brad was in a contest for most irritating son, he'd be winner 10 years in a row.

The talk was over at about six O-clock, before he was finally taken to his room. He was shocked to realize that Bolt wasn't there. He wasn't seen at all.

Horrified he searched frantically for the dog. But he wasn't to be seen anywhere. Not under any couches, not under the bed. He wasn't hiding anywhere.

Brad gave up after a while. He went outside, where it was now almost dark. He yelled Bolt's name more than once, before heading back into the house.

He at first thought he was slipping on his shoes to take a walk, but he realized that he was preparing for something else. He found himself taking an empty back-pack, and stuffed it with belongings. He slung it around him, and walked toward the front door, not looking back. He couldn't feel anything, or even think clearly. His thoughts were at their maximum jumbled state.

As he opened the door and taken the first step, he had to tell himself to stay strong and that this was the right thing to do right now. In just a few minutes he realized what he was doing.

He was running away.

***

It took an hour for him t reach a town bridge, farther from his home, and school than he had ever been. He was tired, and it was dark. The sky looked dismal and lonely tonight. And more accurately. HE himself was lonely. It had taken all of this to realize that his life was a mess, and he had had enough of it. Slowly he slid his back toward the ground, and buried his face between his knees, sulking. Thought after thought of sadness passed through his mind. He couldn't accept things. He couldn't allow them. He had a sensation to reach to his side, and suddenly he felt something smooth and fury.

He turned his head, noticing for the first time Bolt's eyes. They were brown with a sparkle, each factor had it's own meaning. Knowing this Brad hugged Bolt closer to his side. He couldn't stop his tears, and Bolt was at a loss of words. It was better to not say a thing. Brad was in a state where such an act was better. He placed his paw on Brad's knee, and Brad looked up. His eyes had the messages, and Bolt received them like the sound of a bell. _What's going to happen? _

Bolt responded with a soft touch of his nose to Brad's teary face. He was holding in tears as well. Brad realized that Bolt didn't know for sure. Things didn't look too good now, and probably won't get better. He didn't want to let Bolt go at the time. He was the only person in this world who still cared about him. Bolt read this emotion and looked down at the ground. The question had now made it's way to his mind as well.

.....What's going to happen?.....

* * *

_I'd like to thank everyone for reading this story, and it's so amazing to have this chapter finnally done. I hope you guys can read part two if you liked this one, I've got so many things I want to put into that story. And I will probably take a bit of a break right now, and probably write for other stories. But soon, part two will come up, and hopefully you all will love it._

_Thank you for reading and reviewing._


	14. AN Acknowledgments

A/N: So...this I guess is where I'll start off again. My goal is to write once more, and I want to update my stories as quick as possible. I'm thankful to all of you who have reviewed, and read my stories. At the time I'd hope to write more, and that people would enjoy leaving reviews on what they think about them. That's all I ask. Thank you.

Chapter one remade. I think you should check it out. I worked pretty hard on this one, and hope you enjoy it. And also, I hope that the reason is sort of...easier to understand. I got a lot of questions mentioning that they had no idea how Bolt got into the world, or why he had the way he did. I hope I've somehow...sort of, answered those questions for you guys.

Acknowledgments: I've noticed how most stories end with something such as this...so I'm going to give my two cents here.

I want to first of all, thank my good friend and former author _**8milesthatway**_. He has many things that I want him to know, that this story wouldn't exist if he wasn't here. He was here ever sense I posted my first story, and I thank him for the times we shared on this website. He came back after leaving for about 2 weeks or so. I just want to thank you Miles for what you've done for me. You made being on here worth while all this time.

**_AustralianChaos_**, you are the best writer to look up to on here. At least to me. You've inspired me to write in many ways. I also want to thank you for the advice you've given me. You're a large reason why I'm writing again on here. We both are again...must feel magnificent.

**_BobcatGoalieSW1_** is another person to thank. Along with _**Boltfan21**_, thank you for your help ans support toward me. And of course my trustworthy reviewer **_Heckfan_**. You gave me tons of support. May not have done it if you weren't there reviewing with a record of doing it to about every chapter I've ever posted. Thank you.


End file.
